Message in a Bottle
by AmaiYuzuki564
Summary: Antonio writes a message in a bottle out of boredom, but he never expected to get a reply... Mainly Spamano, with a side of Gerita, Sebsea, Aushun, Nyo!BelaxNyo!Hun, and other pairings. Mertalia AU
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Ciao! I'm back with another spamano story and it's not a oneshot this time. Aren't you bros proud of me? TT u TT  
Lovino: No =_=  
Me: *sulks in the corner*  
Antonio: I'm proud of you... OuO  
Me: Yay! okay, random story time. I've wanted to write a story with mer!romano and pirate!spain for quite some time, but never got to it because I felt like I was copying one of my favorite artists on Deviantart, who was writing a spamano version of the little mermaid (and drawing some fucking awesome art for it), so i was like, no. But in french class, I came up with an awesome and original plot! Yea...I get ideas in the randomest of places,  
Lovino: Buona storia, fratello, now will you get on with the story already?  
Me: fine.**

**Antonio: Yuzuki doesn't own Hetalia, so don't sue her, por favor.**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

**3rd person POV  
**

A man stood alone on the beach, near a port in the outskirts of a town in Italy. The cold ocean breeze blew his long dark brown hair back and forth. Green eyes stared intently at the note written on a piece of paper.

_Hello to whoever gets this! Ah, who am I kidding? No one will probably find this stupid thing. Anyway, I heard an old legend from a friend of mine. She said that if someone writes a wish on a piece of paper, puts it in a bottle, and throws it in the ocean, that wish will come true. I'm not really the type of person to believe in that kind of stuff, but I decided to do this anyway, despite not having a wish I really want. - Antonio_

Antonio rolled up the paper and put it inside a small glass bottle, sealing it with cork. He then gently placed the bottle in the water, letting the waves carry it farther into the ocean. Antonio watched as the bottle drifted away, disappearing silently into the horizon.

"Antonio!" A voice called out, breaking the silence.

Antonio turned around, seeing a blond woman walking his way. "Oh, hello, Bella."

"What are you doing?" Bella asked, making her usual cat face.

"Nothing." the Spaniard replied.

The Belgian gave Antonio a skeptical look. "Really now?"

Antonio laughed. "Okay, I lied."

"So, what were you really doing?"

"I was throwing a message in a bottle into the ocean."

"Ah, so you tried out that thing I told you about. What did you wish for?" Bella asked.

"I didn't wish for anything, just wrote a random note, because I didn't know what else to write." Antonio replied.

"Do you have a wish you really wanted?"

Antonio shook his head. "Are you sure?" Bella asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm happy with what I have now."

"But wouldn't it be nice to have someone to keep you company. Being a pirate captain must be stressful and lonely, especially when the whole crew does nothing but work and get drunk."

"But at least they're doing what expected of them."

"You're missing the point, Toni." Bella sighed.

"But I do admit, I get stressed and lonely sometimes." Antonio said.

"See? Why didn't you wish for a nice girl to love, or a man if you go that way." Bella teased.

Antonio blushed. "Bella, please stop teasing me."

The blond giggled. "Okay."

"Where's everybody else, by the way?" Antonio asked.

"Most of the crew is getting drunk somewhere as usual. Abel, Lili, and Vash are still on the ship." Bella explained.

"Okay, as long as they don't get into trouble, we're good." Antonio sighed.

"You seem tired."

"I am. I'm going to retire for tonight. Buenas noches."

Bella smiled. "Goedenacht"

* * *

Antonio woke up early in the morning while it was still dark outside. Not wanting to wake anybody up, he quietly got dressed and went for a stroll on the beach. He looked over at the ocean, watching the white-tipped waves crash onto the shore then retreat. The sun began peeking over the horizon, painting the sky light blue, bright yellow and orange and light pink. Antonio was amazed by the view that he didn't see where he was going and tripped on something.

"Oww..." He groaned. "What the hell did I trip on anyway?"

A glare caught his eye and his eyes landed on a glass bottle covered in salt. Inside it was a rolled up piece of paper. Antonio picked it up and pulled off the cork. His eyes skimmed the letter for a bit, then he realized it was the same exact note he wrote the day before. This time there was something else written under it.

_Ciao, Antonio.  
If you thought no one would find this, you're wrong. This stupid fucking thing hit me on the head, bastard!_

Antonio raised an eyebrow. 'This person has quite a foul mouth' he thought before he continued reading.

_Ah, I'm really bored, so I might as well reply to your stupid letter, dammit. I've heard of that story. It's bullshit. I've tried it. -Lovino_

Antonio just stared at the note in disbelief. He only wrote the message because he was bored, but he didn't think someone would find it or even reply if they did. Feeling the need to write a reply, he put the note back into the bottle and ran back to his ship, where he was greeted by many crew members who've already started working.

"Kesesese, guten morgen, Toni!"

"Bon matin."

"Oh, buenos días, Gilbert, Francis." Antonio said.

"Where were you? Everybody was worried sick and I had to calm everybody down." Roderich, the navigator, scolded.

Antonio laughed nervously. "Lo siento. I woke up early and I didn't want to wake anybody up, so I just went for a walk."

The Austrian huffed and walked away. "Prissy little princess." Gilbert muttered under his breath. Antonio and Francis snickered.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have something to do really quick." Antonio said, making his way to the captain's quarters. He went over to his desk, grabbed a quill pen, and began writing.

_Hola, Lovi! Encantado de conocerte. About the bottle hitting you in the head, lo siento. You really didn't have to reply to this. I just made it because I was bored, but I guess it would be nice to have someone to talk to. Oh, you tried making a wish? What did you wish for? -Antonio_

Antonio put the message in the bottle and went back up on deck. He looked around to see if anyone was watching. When he saw that the coast was clear, he threw the bottle into the ocean.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea, a man floated on the surface of the water, sleeping peacefully. His little nap didn't last very long, as a rather big wave splashed on him, waking him up. His golden eyes glared at the ocean. "Fuck you, ocean!" All he heard were the seagulls crying in response. The man silently cursed before he dove into the ocean, letting his lower body stick out of the water. Where his legs should've been, there was a red-orange tail instead. He brought his tail down with a loud splash and resurfaced.

'Good job, Lovino. You've finally managed to do an underwater handstand. Now your stupid brothers can't make fun of you anymore.' He thought to himself, smirking.

Lovino noticed something floating in the water far away from him. As it drifted closer to where he was, he could see that it was a bottle. He swam over to it and tried to grab it, but the waves keep carrying it out of his reach. After a few attempts the catch the bottle, he finally caught it.

"So that bastard actually sent a reply." he said to himself as he looked at the bottle. The corners of his mouth pulled upward, forming a smile, but it quickly disappeared.

He dove into the water again and swam deeper into the dark abyss. He saw his two brothers playing around the cold, dark cave they called home.

"Ve, fratello you're back!" Feliciano exclaimed, swimming over to his older brother to hug him.

"Get off of me, idiota." Lovino said angrily.

"But I don't want to." the other merman whined.

Lovino groaned and pushed his brother off of him, earning a sad sounding 've' from Feliciano.

Though he doesn't act like it, Lovino really cares for his brothers. Since he's the older brother, he didn't have much of a choice but to take care of them after their parents and grandfather died. There's Feliciano, the second oldest brother, only three years younger than Lovino. Some people might mistake him and Lovino as twins, few differences being Lovino's hair is darker than Feliciano's and their curls are on opposite sides of their heads and the colors of their tails make them easy to distinguish, as Feliciano's tail is orange, unlike Lovino's reddish-orange tail. Then there's seventeen-year-old Marcello, the youngest one with dirty blond hair with a box-like curl sticking out, green eyes, and a green tail. He's a bit of a flirt and very mischievous, but he can get serious when he wants to.

"So, what's that?" Marcello asked, pointing to the bottle in Lovino's hand.

Lovino quickly hid the bottle behind his back. "Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing." Marcello said, snatching the bottle.

"Hey! Give it back, Marci."

Marcello stuck his tongue out."Come and get me if you want it back."

Suddenly a small gray seal comes out of nowhere and grabs the bottle with its mouth, then drops it into Lovino's hands.

"Grazie, Katarina." Lovino said, giving the seal a pat on the head. Katarina barks happily in response.

"By the way, isn't it your turn to catch breakfast today, Marcello?" Feliciano asked.

"Why did you have to remind me?" Marcello whined.

"Too bad, you have to do it and if you come home with just a few clams and not actual fish, I'll hurt you." Lovino threatened.

Marcello sighed. "Fine."

*timeskip*

Lovino sat alone in the cave since Feliciano went to go play somewhere and Marcello went to find food. He took the note out of the bottle and read it, then wrote:

_First of all, what the fuck is a 'Lovi'? My name is LOVINO_, _got it? Second of all, what I wished for with that stupid bottle is none of your business. God, you're more annoying than my brothers, but piacere di conoscerti anche. -Lovino_

Lovino took the bottle and swam up to the surface. He threw the bottle as far as he could and watched it drift away.

'Hopefully, this gets to that damn bastard.'

* * *

**Me: Done! That took a lot less time than I expected...  
Lovino: *yawns* That was shit.  
Me: Do I need to get my tomahawk, cause I'll tomahawk chop your ass if I have to. By the way you need to tell the readers to review this.  
Lovino: Who would wanna review this shitty story?  
Me: *threatens with tomahawk*  
Lovino: CHIGI! Fine. Si prega di rivedere.**

**Me: Oh, by the way, I'm planning on adding more pairings in this besides Spamano and one of them is AusHun. I wanna do AustriaxMale!Hungary, beacause probably no one has done that before, but I don't want FrancexSeychelles to be the only straight pairing, so I'm leaving it up to you bros. AustriaxHungary or AustriaxMale!Hungary?  
AND ANOTHER BY THE WAY, I drew art for this story, it's on my deviantart. My Deviantart name is the same as my fanfiction name so it shouldn't be too hard to find. Don't worry, I'm planning on drawing more art for this story, so keep a lookout for 'em C:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello, again! I'm back with another chapter!  
Lovino: *not giving a single fuck*  
Me: Oh oh oh, you bros remember that question I asked you guys in the previous chapter, about whether or not to gender bend Hungary. Due to some shits I found on the interwebs, I now ship Male!Hungary and Male!Belarus, so I'll just pair up Fem!Hungary with Austria and Male!Hungary with Male!Belarus. Problem fucking solved. I'm a genuis.  
Lovino: What the fuck is a genuis?  
Me: It's just genius spelled wrong. Ever heard of Your Grammar Sucks?  
**

**I DON'T own Hetalia or any of the songs used in this fanfic, so please don't sue me. I'M BROKE, BIOTCH!**

**Random note: Google translate, not very reliable, but it's all I've got.**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

Antonio stared at the ocean through the small porthole in his room. The crew was up on deck celebrating another successful robbery. This time it was from some rich family who had control over the town nearby. Here's the thing, just because Antonio and his crew were pirates, doesn't automatically mean they're bad. What they did was steal from the rich to help the less fortunate people who were suffering from corrupt government and unfair landowners.

Antonio was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door cracked slightly and a pair of green eyes peeked through. The pair of eyes belonged to Lili, the ship's doctor and Vash's little sister. "Uhm...Captain, I found a bottle on the beach and the letter inside it was adressed to you." She said shyly. "Don't worry, I didn't read anything else but the names."

"Ah, gracias, Lili." Antonio replied, giving the blond a warm smile.

Lili nodded and left the room. Antonio made a mad dash for his desk and took out the piece of paper, laughing at the reply his new pen-pal made.

_Hola! Lovi is you. I like giving people cute nicknames. You have brothers? I wish I had siblings. What are their names and what are they like? What are you like? It would be nice to have an idea of what you look like at least. Okay, I sound really creepy. - Antonio_

* * *

_Ciao,  
A bit nosy, aren't you? I have two brothers. There's Feliciano. He's childish and a bit slow in the head for a twenty year old. Marcello is the youngest one out of the three of us. He's a big flirt and just loves to have fun, but can get serious when nessesary. Then there's me. Lovino Romano Vargas. I'm twenty-three. I'm not really a pleasent person to be around. I'm pretty pissed off 99 percent of the time and I tend to curse at everybody I meet. As for my looks, I have dark brown hair, kind of long, if chin-length counts as long. There's a curl that sticks out of the right side of my head which you should NEVER touch and my eyes are golden-brown. There, you fucking happy now, bastard? 'I sound really creepy' No shit. Why don't you tell me about yourself and you'll see how fucking creeped out you get. -Lovino_

_About me...I have long dark brown hair which I usually tie back and I have green eyes. Not really a big description of how I look. I really like tomatoes, siestas, and playing the guitar. I'm a pirate captain, but I'm not bad or anything. I steal from the rich to help the poor, so I do it for a good reason. What about you? What do you like? Oh, and telling you about myself isn't creepy at all, really. - Antonio_

_I'm not really good at many things. Feliciano is, though. He can fucking paint like Leonardo da Vinci and gets all the attention for it. Marcello can get any girl he wants without even trying. All I can do is fucking sing. I know it sounds girly, go ahead and laugh. You? Captain of a pirate ship? You seem a bit too ditzy to be one, idiota. By the way, what's a tomato? - Lovino_

_Actually, I don't find your talent for singing girly. I would love to hear it, if we ever met that is. You don't know what a tomato is? Well, it's round and red and it's really good. Maybe, if we were to meet, I'll bring some. Ah, I wish I could meet you. Maybe I should try that wish in a bottle thing. -Antonio_

_Didn't I tell you that shit doesn't work? If we ever meet, you better bring some tomatoes. Promise?__ -Lovino_

* * *

Lovino took one last look at the message in a bottle before he threw it far into the ocean. He floated on the surface of the water, watching the little glass bottle disappear quietly into the horizon. Little did he know, there was someone sneaking up from underneath him. Lovino felt someone grab his tail and pull him underwater. He managed to break free of the person's grasp and he smacked his attacker with his fins. He swam back up to the surface, followed by the other person.

"God, Lovino, you hit really hard."

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't try to drown me, Daniel." Lovino hissed.

"You're a merman. You can't drown, hülye." Daniel replied, smirking.

The Italian rolled his eyes. "Tch, cazzo logica. What are you doing here anyway?"

"To visit you guys, what else? Elizabeta's with your brothers right now and she really wants to see you." Daniel explained. "I'll race you there."

"Challenge accepted." Lovino said, before both mermen dove into the sea. Daniel flicked his blue and green tail, propelling himself through the water while Lovino did the same. But the race ended with Daniel winning, _again_.

"Haha. I knew you couldn't beat me!"

"Stai zitto, stronzo." Lovino growled. "Who gives a shit?"

"You do, aki veszít." Daniel teased.

"You're not bullying poor Lovino again, are you, testvér?" Elizabeta asked.

Daniel gave his sister the innocent look. "Nope."

"Sta mentendo." Lovino muttered.

"Aww, you poor baby." Elizabeta cooed, hugging Lovino tightly.

"I'm not a bambino, so don't treat me like one, per favore."

The mermaid pouted. "But you're so cute, I can't help it."

Lovino groaned as he light pushed Elizabeta off of him. "I'm not cute. If you want cute, go to Feliciano."

"Anyway we have a favor to ask of you guys." Daniel said.

"What is it?" Lovino asked.

"Can we stay with you guys for a bit, until we find a new home?"

"Ve, what happened?"

"Long story short, a few sharkmen came and kicked us out to make our home their territory." Daniel explained bluntly.

"You make it sound like it's no big deal." Marcello commented.

"So will you let us stay?" Elizabeta asked.

"Ve, of course!" Feliciano exclaimed.

"Köszönöm!" Elizabeta and Daniel said in unison.

Lovino sighed. "Feliciano, you should've ask me first before you say yes, but too late for that now."

With a flick of his tail, Lovino swam up towards the surface. His eyes peeked over the surface of the water and scanned for any ships. When he saw that there was nothing but the ocean that stretched for miles around him, he brought the rest of his upper body up from the water.

"Nice sky tonight." he said, staring up at the moon. Lovino swam towards a rock that was near the shoreline and climbed on it. He could see a few ships near the port, but no one would be able to see him from that distance, since it was dark out. He watched the waves splash onto his tail as he quietly hummed to himself, which quickly led him to start singing.

_Dimmi le parole come al solito_  
_E cambierò quelli in una canzone_

_Che cosa si può ottenere da una delusione?_  
_C'è solo una canzone della verità_

_Lu li la lu li la, questa voce e il canto_  
_Mi chiedo, chi lo finisce per arrivare?_  
_Ottenere la chiave conosciuta come parole_  
_Io apro la porta dell'ignoto_

_Il giocattolo che aveva tanto desiderato e chiesto_  
_Stringendo con entrambe le mani, l'ho buttato fuori dalla finestra_

* * *

Antonio stared at the ocean's calm surface, hoping that the sound of waves crashing would drown out the tone deaf singing of drunken sailors.

"You seem to really like staring at the ocean." Bella commented.

"I just like staring at things when I'm spacing out. I'm surrounded by water most of the time, so that's all I look at." Antonio laughed.

"Random question, but remember those stories my mother used to tell us when we were children?"

Antonio nodded. "What about them?"

"And remember that one story about sirens. You used love that one."

"I forgot about that one. It's been so long. Care to tell me it again?"

Bella giggled and nodded. "Of course. So they say that there are creatures called sirens, also called mermaids. They live underwater and they have the upper body of a human, but the tail of a fish. They would seduce sailors with their singing and good looks and they would wreck their ships and drown them. That's all I remember, sorry."

"It's fine, I remember some of it now at least." Antonio replied.

"I'll leave you alone to do your daydreaming. I'm going to go help Lili take care of those drunks."

'Sirens, huh? I wonder if there are any out there somewhere.' Antonio thought.

All of a sudden he heard someone singing from a distance.

_Gli esseri umani non possono essere soddisfatti con le cose_  
_Cosa speri per e cosa si ottiene?_  
_Se sei stanco ora_  
_Si prega solo dormire_

_Lu li la lu li la, questa ninna nanna_  
_Mi chiedo, può guarire il tuo cuore?_  
_Portare il peccato conosciuto come il desiderio_  
_Ora potrete continuare a sognare_

_Lu li la lu li la, questa voce e il canto_  
_E 'la ninna nanna orologeria_  
_A meno che non mi vento_  
_Finirò per fermarsi_

_Ricordi come un fiore_  
_E anche un trauma come il fango_  
_Continuerà a dissolversi come sono ferita_  
_Tutto ciò che è in me_

"It's beautiful."

The voice obviously belonged to a man, but it was soft, almost like a woman's, but to Antonio, it was beautiful, regardless. He let out a sigh of disappointment when the singing stopped.

'Oh no, I forgot about Lovi.' Antonio ran to his quarters and grabbed the bottle from the desk. He then went outside to drop the bottle into the ocean.

_Sure I promise, but I probably wouldn't be able to keep it. I'm leaving Italy in a few days. So, I guess this is goodbye. I'm sorry. - Antonio_

* * *

"I wonder if he'll forgive me." Antonio said to himself. He shook his head. "He probably hates me now."

"Thinking about someone, Toni?" Francis whispered in Antonio's ear.

Said spaniard flinched. "Please don't scare me like that again."

"Ohonhonhon, I think Antonio's in love~" The frenchman teased.

"Shut up, I never even met him. We've been sending each other letters, nothing else. I bet he hates me for leaving so suddenly"

* * *

_Ciao, so you're leaving huh? I really wanted to meet you, but I guess that's not fucking happening. You will come back, right? Don't get the wrong idea. It's not like I like you or anything, dammit. -Lovino_

Lovino looked up and saw a dark sillhoutte looming over him. Bottle in hand, he swam up to the surface to see what it was.

'Pirates!'

He silently prayed that they wouldn't look down and see him. There was a man leaning on the railing, eating some sort of red fruit. His green eyes were staring out into space and his long dark hair was tied back in a ponytail.

Wait a second...

_'About me...I have long dark brown hair which I usually tie back and I have green eyes. Not really a big description of how I look. I really like tomatoes, siestas, and playing the guitar. I'm a pirate captain, but I'm not bad or anything.'_

_'You don't know what a tomato is? Well, it's round and red and it's really good. Maybe, if we were to meet, I'll bring some.' _

'Is this guy Antonio? No fucking way.'

'He's really not that bad-looking. Wait, what? What the hell are you thinking? Bad Lovino!'

* * *

"Captain! There's another ship approaching!"

"What?" Antonio said as he pulled out a telescope. There was another ship coming at them. Antonio immediately recognized the flag on it.

British.

"Mierda. So, that eyebrows bastard wants to come and play?"

* * *

**Me: Ohohoho, England's coming. Shit just got real.**

**Some extra notes: You know that thing that says girls aren't allowed on pirate ships because they supposedly bring bad luck? Antonio doesn't believe in that. Otherwise Belgium and Liech wouldn't be there.**

**So here's the people on Toni's ship:  
Antonio-Captain (If you couldn't figure that out already, you're a few chromosomes short of being human)  
Gilbert-Quartermaster (Captain's right-hand man essentially)  
Francis- I unno he's just there. I haven't chosen his role yet  
Vash-Gunner (responsible for the ships guns and artillery, suits him very well)  
Lili-Doctor  
Roderich-Navigator (kind of ironic since he has no sense of direction XD Oh well! Let's pretend he does.)  
Bella-I unno she's just there. She's very good with throwing knives, but Antonio doesn't know that.  
Abel- Rigger (In charge of the sails)  
Ludwig- Rigger  
**

**Here's the song Lovi was singing: /watch?v=bb2VArZS5TA  
It's called Clockwork Lullaby, which was originally in Japanese, but I just translated the lyrics to Italian.**

**Review or Prussia will invade your vitals!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Wow, three chapters already. I'm on a fucking roll, biches!  
Antonio: Hey!  
Lovino: What do you want, tomato bastard?  
Antonio: I'm Mr. Simple!  
Lovino: Why the hell are you calling me, Mr. Simple?  
Antonio: Because I naughty, naughty.  
Lovino: Have you been hanging out with that Kimchi Bastard?  
Me: Ahaha, no he hasn't...*ish a Super Junior fan* *real culprit***

**Hetalia belongs the amazing Himaruya, not me, k?**

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

"Vash, get the cannons ready. If he shows any sign of aggression, attack."

Vash nodded and left.

"What do you want, Eyebrows?" Antonio shouted, his grip tighting around his axe.

"I want what you stole from the Borgia." The Englishman replied.

"Too bad, we got it first! What do you want with it, anyway?"

"We plan to give it to the king of England to finance his army, so hand it over." Arthur demanded.

"Like hell I would give it to you that easily, if you want it, you're going to have to get through me first." Antonio said.

Arthur huffed."Fine, if you're not going going to give it to us willingly, then we'll have to take it by force."

"Shit. Don't let Arthur's men get on the ship and kill them if they do!" Antonio commanded. "Vash, start shooting the cannons!"

Suddenly, the sound of explosions and the smell of blood and smoke filled the air. The sea began to turn red due to the dead bodies flying overboard. Antonio raised his axe then swung it down, killing the man in front of him. He turned around to see Arthur standing in front of him with a pistol aimed straight at him.

"I didn't want to do this but you leave no choice." Arthur said, smirking sadistically. "Any last words?"

Antonio just glared at the Englishman and said nothing. "Hmm, guess not. Well, goodbye!"

Next minute, a loud gunshot was heard and everybody stopped and looked to see what was going on. The bullet had missed Antonio's heart and hit him on the shoulder instead, but the impact of the bullet had caused him fall overboard into the ocean.

"Antonio!" Bella shrieked, her eyes widening in horror at the sight of her best friend falling into the sea.

Antonio felt himself sink deeper and deeper into the dark abyss. The saltwater stung his eyes and burned his lungs.

'This is how I'm going to die, huh? I would've preferred a more peaceful death, though.'

He saw a streak of red before his vision went black.

* * *

"Shit." Lovino cursed as he dove into the water.

He swam deeper into the ocean until he found the drowning spaniard. With a flick of his tail, Lovino propelled through the water, trying to catch up with him. When he finally reached Antonio, he grabbed his hand and pulled him close.

"Damn, I can't get a grip on him while I'm holding this damn bottle. I don't want to lose it, though.." Lovino muttered.

Suddenly, Lovino hears a bark coming from a distance. "Katarina!"

The seal barks happily in response. "Hey, can you do me a favor?" Lovino asked.

Katarina barks and nods. Lovino holds out the bottle in front of her. "Can you hold on to this for me while I take care of this bastard?"

Katarina gives Lovino a look that said 'That's all you want me to do?'. The merman sighed. "Yes, Katarina, you can handle something this simple, si?"

The seal takes the bottle in her mouth and swims away. Lovino wraps his arms around Antonio's chest and pulls him up towards the surface.

"Shit, you're heavy as fuck." Lovino said. He could still hear the sound of explosions in the distance, but he paid no attention to them and swam towards land. Lovino had a hard time dragging Antonio onto the shore. He had a tail, what do you expect? He eventually gave up and dumped him when he was halfway out of the water.

He sat on the sand and looked over at the unconcious spaniard. "You're a reckless idiota, you know that?" Lovino said, panting heavily.

He looked over at the ocean to see Katarina pulled herself on the shore, with the bottle in her mouth. "Grazie for holding on to that for me."

Katarina drops the bottle onto the sand and barks happily. Lovino looked over at Antonio and noticed the gunshot wound on his shoulder that was still bleeding, coloring the sand underneath him red. Lovino presses his hands against the wound to try to get it to stop bleeding, but the blood kept slipping through his fingers.

"Merda, he's losing too much blood." he murmured. "Katarina, can you go get me some seaweed, per favore?"

Katarina nodded and jumped into the ocean, coming back a few moments later with a few pieces of slimy green seaweed in her mouth. Lovino smiled at her. "Grazie."

He began taking off Antonio's shirt and he tore it into pieces. "Sorry about the shirt..." He then wrapped the pieces of seaweed on the wound then wrapped the pieces of cloth over it. "There, that should help."

Lovino yawned loudly. "Damn, saving your stupid ass made me tired." he said as he laid on the sand. He reached for the bottle and held it close to his chest. He looked over at Antonio one more time before his sleepiness took over.

* * *

Antonio slowly opened his eyes. "What happened?" he groaned as he tried to sit up. He felt the sharp pain in his shoulder and looked at the wound. Then the event of the day before flooded his mind.

'Oh, I remember. I was drowning while battling with Arthur. Then, how am I still alive?'

Antonio looked over at the man sleeping next to him. He noticed that he was clutching a little glass bottle in his hands. He gently pried the bottle out of his hands and read the note inside. His eyes widened when he realized that the note was meant for him. He looked over at the man that was still sleeping soundly. It took a while for Antonio to notice that the man had a tail, which moved back and forth slightly as he slept.

"Why do you have a bottle with a message adressed to me?" Antonio asked, patting the man's head. He noticed the curl sticking out of his head and out of curiousity, he pulled it.

"CHIGI!"

"Well, I see that you're awake." Antonio said.

"You pulled my fucking curl, who wouldn't wake up to that?"

"Are you the one that saved me?"

"I did, but don't think anything of it. It's not I like you or anything, dammit..." the man replied, blushing.

Antonio laughed. "Your face looks like a tomato, how cute."

"Shut up. I am NOT cute."

"Gracias for saving me. Can I at least know your name?" Antonio asked.

"It's Lovino."

"Lovino? The one that has been sending me messages in a bottle?"

"Wait, you're Antonio?" Lovino asked.

Antonio nodded. "I'm so happy that I can finally meet you! Though I didn't think you would be a mermaid..."

"It's merMAN. Do I look like a fucking girl to you?"

"Uhh, no. Sorry..." Antonio replied. "Oh, I promised to bring tomatoes didn't I? Sorry. I don't have any on me at the moment."

Lovino huffed. "Well, bring some next time."

"Next time? Does that mean I get to see you again?" Antonio asked.

"Maybe..."

"Then I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes."

"Persistant and nosy, aren't you?" Lovino said.

Antonio laughed. "I can't help it."

"You're still injured so take it easy. I don't care about you or anything, so don't get the wrong idea." Lovino said, blushing beet red. With that, he dove into the water and disappeared.

'His face is so cute when he's embarrassed. He reminds me of a tomato.' Antonio thought, smiling.

"Antonio?"

Antonio turned around. "Bella?"

Bella ran over to Antonio and wrapped he arms around him tightly. "Thank god you're alive!" she cried.

"I'm glad you're okay. What happened?"

"Well, Arthur surrendered, but the ship got damaged so we stopped here to repair it. Sadly, we had lost a few crew members during the battle." Bella explained.

Antonio frowned."Oh..."

* * *

"Hey, have you guys ever noticed anything...off about Lovino lately?" Daniel asked, pointing to said merman.

"Now that you think about it..." Marcello said.

"Ve, what's off about him?"

Daniel shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. He's been dozing off at random times and when he's not doing that, he's singing to himself."

"I think somebody's in love~" Elizabeta giggled.

Lovino snapped out of his little daydream. "What?"

"Come on, don't act like I don't know. You're in love with someone aren't you?" Elizabeta teased

Lovino's face turned numerous different shades of red. "N-no"

Marcello smirked. "Hmm, seems legit."

Lovino glared at his brother and smacked him upside the head. "Ow..."

"I'm not in love with anyone, got it? I barely even know him."

"So it's a man, huh? You know I'm into that kind of thing." Elizabeta said.

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Pervert..."

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Elizabeta said, threatening Lovino with a frying pan.

"Chigi! Where did that thing come from?!"

* * *

"I wonder if he'll come" Antonio sighed, staring at the ocean.

It's been a week since he met Lovino. After their first meeting, Antonio had been coming to the beach everyday, just waiting for Lovino, but he never showed up, much to Antonio's disappointment.

'Maybe if I send him a message, he'll come.'

He took out a piece of paper and wrote:

_Lovi, I want to see you. I'm getting kind of lonely... -Antonio_

* * *

"So that bastard actually waited for me, huh?"

Lovino was hiding behind a rock, watching Antonio sitting on the beach, absent-mindedly playing with his guitar. He didn't want to admit it but, Lovino liked the song that Antonio was playing. He was even singing along with it.

"Hey, how long are you going to hide there?"

Lovino stopped singing and came out of his hiding place. "How did you know I was here?"

Antonio shrugged. "I just had that weird feeling I was being watched. Plus, you're not very quiet when you sing."

"Well, shit..."

"Your singing was very pretty, though."

Lovino blushed, which made Antonio laugh. "What are you so embarrassed about?"

"N-nothing. I'm just not used to getting complements." Lovino said.

"Oh, I see." Antonio replied. "Oh, I almost forgot. I brought those tomatoes I promised. Would you like to try one?"

Lovino nodded. Antonio grabbed the basket of tomatoes he had brought with him. He gave Lovino a tomato and took one for himself. Lovino examined the fruit for a bit before taking a small bite.

"So how is it? Is it good?" Antonio asked.

"It's good." Lovino said, taking another bite of the tomato.

Antonio wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not, but...

He saw Lovino smiling for a moment...

* * *

**Me: And there you have it! Chapter 3: DONE!  
**

**About the "I want what you stole from the Borgia." line. The Borgia is a family of Templars who had control over Rome during the Renaissance in the video game: Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood. Expect a lot of video game references in this story, especially Assassin's Creed.**

**And here's the song Antonio was playing on his guitar: /watch?v=JgLp2XMA7uY  
It's the ending theme from Ib after you get the true ending.**

**See? Video game references, video game references everywhere...**

**Care to drop a review?  
You get free pasta and tomatoes if you do...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lovino: Oi, Yuzuki!  
Me: *looks up from the computer* What? Can't you see I'm busy?  
Lovino: With writing the next chapter for this story?  
Me: No...I downloaded a few Japanese horror RPG games and I want to beat them all. I've already finished Ib and Misao, and I still need to beat Mad Father.  
Lovino: Che palle! You and your stupid games...don't you have something more productive to do? Like writing the next chapter of this god awful fanfic.  
Me: Shut up! I can play as much as I want! And if you think this fanfic is so bad, then why did you just ask me for another chapter?  
Lovino: *blush* Just finish the damn thing...I'll make out with Antonio in front of you if you do.  
Me: Deal, but you two better get smooching when I'm done. *begins typing***

**I don't own Hetalia or any of the songs used in this fanfic. In general, I DON'T OWN SHIT**

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

"Hey, Lovi. Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Fine. Just don't ask me anything stupid."

"Do you seduce sailors then drown them?" Antonio asked.

"Well, I don't. I highly doubt my brothers or anyone I know like to drown people. Most merpeople prefer to co-exist with humans, so don't worry about it." Lovino explained. "Is that it?"

"Uhm...what do you eat?"

"Mostly fish, clams, shrimp, whatever we can get our hands on."

"You eat fish? But you're part fish yourself!"

"I know, how fucking ironic." Lovino said bitterly.

"Okay next question. Where do you live? Do you build underwater cities or something?"

Lovino shook his head, "No, we just find caves for shelter. We're not that advanced when it comes to stuff like that. What the fuck gave you that idea?"

Antonio laughed. "I'm just going off the storybooks I've read when I was younger. I guess I can just forget everything I learned from them."

"Is that all?" Lovino asked.

"I have one more question, but it's sounds a bit awkward...uhm...can I touch your tail?"

"Che!?"

"I know it sounds weird, but I'm curious about how your tail feels like."

Lovino sighed and laid out this tail in front of Antonio. "Go ahead, but only just this once."

Antonio slowly reached his hand out towards Lovino's tail and hesitated for a moment before his hand came in contact with the glossy reddish-orange scales. It felt strange to Antonio. It was scaley and a bit slimey and cold. Kind of an unpleasant feeling if you ask Antonio, but at the same time, he was fascinated. He noticed there were three gruesome looking scars at the end of Lovino's tail, just above his fins. A few patches of scales looked like they had been scrapped off, exposing the pink tissue underneath.

"Where did you get these scars?" Antonio gasped.

"Long story short, crazy old drunk sailor, a harpoon, and my stupidity." Lovino said bluntly.

"Did it hurt?"

Lovino nodded. "The wounds were so bad that they just stopped healing at that point, so I'm left with these ugly scars." he replied bitterly.

Antonio frowned and gently petted Lovino's scars, as if he was trying to make them feel better. Lovino looked away when he felt the blood rush to his face, praying that the other man wouldn't notice.

"Hey, Lovi."

"What?"

The Spaniard smiled. "Fusososososo."

"The fuck is that?" Lovino asked.

"It's a cheer up charm." Antonio replied with a wide grin on his face.

* * *

"Hola, Lovi!"

"Ciao, Tomato Bastard." Lovino muttered.

"Uhm, I brought something today." Antonio said, presenting Lovino with a book.

The merman stared at the cover with curiousity in his eyes. "The Little Mermaid? Why did you bring this?"

Antonio shrugged. "I don't know. I wanted to show it to you because I thought you might like it...So do you want to me to read it to you?"

"Go ahead. I have nothing better to do, but I'm not really interested in the book, just to let you know."

The other man chuckled. "Okay, but I have to warn you, it's a pretty sad story, so it might make you cry."

"Pfft, why would I cry over some stupid story? Just read it already."

*about an hour later*

*****"...The child does not know, when we fly through the room, that we smile with joy at his good conduct, for we can count one year less of our three hundred years. But when we see a naughty or a wicked child, we shed tears of sorrow, and for every tear a day is added to our time of trial!" Antonio yawned at he recited that last few lines. He closed the book and looked over at Lovino. Said Italian was staring into space and Antonio noticed that his eyes were beginning to water.

"You're crying."

"No, I'm not! Like I said before, why would I get all emotional over some sappy love story?"

"Then what's this?" Antonio asked, wiping the tears that were falling down Lovino's cheeks.

Lovino slapped Antonio's hand away. "It's nothing, just leave me alone, dammit."

Antonio laughed. "It's okay, I actually cried the first time I read the book. Then Gilbert hit me upside the head and told me not to be a pansy."

"You would do that."

"I know. I have a bit of a soft spot for things like this."

"I can tell." Lovino replied.

"So did you like the story?" Antonio asked.

Lovino shrugged. "Eh, it was okay."

That was a lie. The truth was, Lovino LOVED it. He didn't know why, though...

* * *

Lovino didn't what happened, but he noticed that Antonio was unusually quiet today, which made things really awkward.

'Dammit, what do I say to him?' Lovino thought, sneaking a glance at Antonio before going back to staring at the sand.

Suddenly, Lovino heard music coming from somewhere. He smiled to himself. Antonio was playing his guitar again. Lovino secretly liked it when Antonio played his guitar, though he could never tell him. (You all know how tsundere he is XD)

Antonio quickly switched to a different song. 'I know this song.' Lovino thought, after hearing first few seconds of the new song. Out of instinct, he sang along.

_Esiste un porto in una cittadina, là ci troverai una ragazza sola._  
_Questo mare qui ospita in sé una bella leggenda_  
_Scrivi il tuo desiderio e rinchiudilo in una bottiglietta._  
_Se il mare la porta via con sé il desiderio si avvererà._  
_Sull'onda se ne va la bottiglia di vetro, con al suo interno un messaggio._  
_Oltre l'orizzonte tra i flutti lentamente sparisce _

The guitar playing suddenly stopped, much to Lovino's disappointment. "Why the hell did you stop?"

"You liked it?" Antonio asked, grinning.

Lovino blushed. "N-no, not really."

Antonio raised an eyebrow."Really? You seemed really into while you were singing along." he said.

"I just happened to know the song. Doesn't necessarily mean I like it."

"Uh-huh."

Antonio glanced up at the sky for a minute and noticed dark clouds beginning to form. "Looks like a storm is coming."

Lovino felt the blood drain from his face. "Storm?"

"You look pale. Are you okay?" Antonio asked.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine, dammit."

Antonio thought for a bit before realizing why Lovino reacted like that when he mentioned a storm. "Lovi, are you scared of thunderstorms?"

"N-no, I'm not scared of them. I just don't like them."

Lovino suddenly felt himself being lifted off the ground. He looked up to see Antonio with his usually idiotic grin plastered on his face.

The merman's face turned bright red, resembling a tomato. "The fuck are you doing?"

"Well, you said you didn't like storms, so I'm going to find a place to stay until the storm passes, okay?"

"Well, was it necessary to pick me up?"

"Do you want me to drag you around? That would hurt just to let you know." Antonio replied.

Lovino huffed. "Fine."

"You're so light. Have you been eating properly?" the pirate asked.

"Shut up, food isn't that easy to catch, you know."

Antonio laughed. "Then I need to teach you how to fish."

"Whatever, just go before the storm starts."

*lame transition is lame*

After a few minutes of searching, Antonio found a small wooden shed in the middle of the beach. He slowly opened the door and peeked inside. It was empty, except for an old blanket that was lying around in the corner.

"This seems like a good place." Antonio said as he shut the door. He gently put Lovino down and sat beside him.

"Is it okay for you to be out of the water like this?" Antonio asked.

"I don't know, I've been out of the water for long periods of time before and nothing happened, so I guess it's okay." Lovino said.

Suddenly the room got dark and...

_BOOM!_

"CHIGI!" Lovino cried, curling up into a ball.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Antonio asked.

"I'm okay. Just surprised, that's all."

Another crash of thunder came, which caused Lovino to jump at the sudden sound. He covered his ears and started shaking like a leaf. "Just make it go away already..." he whimpered. Lovino suddenly felt something soft and warm being wrapped around his shoulders. He looked up to see Antonio smiling at him. "You're scared, aren't you?"

The merman nodded, not really seeing a point in denying it anymore. Antonio chuckled. "I don't know why, I actually find it cute that you're scared of thunderstorms."

Lovino glared at him. "Shut the hell up."

"Haha, nope!" Antonio laughed, hugging Lovino tightly.

"What the hell? Get off!"

"What? I don't want to leave you there and watch you suffer." Antonio said.

"Fine. Just don't try anything." Lovino grumbled.

Antonio smiled. "I won't, so don't worry."

_CRASH! BOOM!_

"EEK! MAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOP DAMMIT!" Lovino shrieked, hiding his face in the blanket as if it would block out the noise.

Antonio frowned. "Lo siento, but I can't do anything about it."

"Just do _something_, per favore." Lovino begged. "Something to distract me from the storm."

He clung to Antonio as tightly as he could as he heard another loud clash of thunder. "Shh, it's okay." Antonio whispered, running his fingers through Lovino's hair. 'Hmm, his hair is really soft.' he thought.

Antonio had managed to calm Lovino down after a while. It seemed like hours and the storm was still going strong, but Lovino seems to have forgotten that it was there. Antonio took another glance at Lovino, who had fallen asleep somehow.

Antonio smiled. "He's so cute when he sleeps."

He yawned and slowly closed his eyes, letting himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Hey, Bastard, wake up."

"zzzzzzzz"

Lovino frowned. "Hey!"

Antonio still didn't budge, so Lovino slapped him in the face (not that hard though! 'Cause that would be awful D:).

"Oww...What was that for?"

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Rise and shine, sleepy bastard."

"Huh? Was I asleep?" Antonio asked.

"Uhh, no. You died and came back as a zombie." Lovino said sarcastically.

Antonio ignored his remark and looked out the small window. "The storm stopped. It's really bright out now, isn't that nice?"

"Good, then we can get out of here. My tail really hurts after being cramped up in here for so long." Lovino complained.

"Do you want me to carry you outside?" Antonio asked.

"No, I'll just crawl around."

"Well, too bad, I'm carrying you anyway." Antonio said, picking Lovino up.

"Then why the fuck did you ask?"

Antonio shrugged. "I don't know. To piss you off."

"Well, it's working."

"I know." Antonio laughed.

"Bastard..." Lovino said under his breath.

"Lovi, look."

Lovino looked ahead far out into the ocean. The sky was clear and bright blue, save for the arc of color decorating it.

"The rainbow is so pretty!" Antonio exclaimed excitedly.

Lovino shrugged. "It's just a rainbow."

"But it's still amazing, don't you think?"

"I guess."

When he thought Antonio wasn't looking, Lovino let the corners of his mouth curl up into a small smile.

* * *

"Lovi, I have to tell you something."

"What, bastard?"

Antonio smiled sheepishly and stared at the ground. "I'm leaving."

Lovino's eyes widened. "What? When?"

"Tonight. I'm sorry for leaving so soon. We barely got to know each other."

"No, it's fine." Lovino said sadly.

"I know, I've only known you for a few weeks, but I've gotten really close to you, you know?"

Lovino blushed. "M-me too."

"Really?" Antonio asked.

"I kind of (read as really) liked being with you, to be honest."

The pirate smiled. "I'm really happy to hear that."

"Shut up before I change my mind about it." Lovino snapped, feeling his face begin to heat up.

"Hey, Lovi, can I give you a good luck charm?" Antonio asked.

"Keep it to yourself. I don't want it."

Antonio grinned widely. "Too bad, I'm giving it to you anyway."

Lovino's face turned dark red as Antonio leaned in closer, as if he were about to kiss him. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for something to happen. Lovino felt a pair of soft lips touch his forehead for a brief moment.

"May you be smiled upon."

* * *

***I found the original little mermaid story on the interwebs somewhere and just copypasta'd the last few lines of the story**

* * *

**Me: Now I'm done. Lovi, you know what I want.  
Lovino: *blush* N-no way  
Me: Uh-uh. You said if I wrote this chapter, you were going to kiss Antonio, so pay up.  
Lovino: I didn't think you would actually write it.  
Me: What kind of author would I be if I kept my dear readers waiting? Plus I would do anything for some yaoi.  
Lovino: Fine.  
Antonio: *walks into the room*  
Lovino: *runs up to Antonio and kisses him*  
Antonio: what was that for, Lovi?  
Lovino: I made bet with Yuzuki, now shut up and kiss me.  
Me: *fangirl squeals and proceeds to take pictures*  
Lovino: Hey, you're not planning on posting those are you?  
Me: Yep, these are going on BookFace, Twatter, Tumbledore, and Mamogram. Wait those aren't the right names ._.**

**Extra notes: The 'good luck charm' Antonio gives Lovi at the end is a reference to Mad Father and the song that Lovi sings before the storm scene is Regret Message by Rin Kagamine. I found an Italian fandub and used the lyrics for this.  
/watch?v=leI6I2ulI1g**

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me:You know, since Lovi is a merman in this story, he should be one during these behind the scenes author's note omake thingies, you know the thing you are currently reading.  
Antonio: Yeah, he would look cute.  
Lovino: Hell no.  
Me: Too late. I'm the author, so what I say goes. *snaps fingers*  
****Lovino: *sprouts a tail* Goddamn it, Yuzuki...  
Antonio: He really does look cute! Hey since Lovi is a merman, can I be a pirate?  
Me: Sure. *snaps fingers*  
Antonio: *magically has a pirate outfit* Hell yeah!**

**I don't own Hetalia...**

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

Lovino was swimming back home, moving his tail slowly so that his pace was just as slow. His eyes were staring at the dark abyss below. He wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings.

'Ah, what the hell, Lovino. He was going to leave anyway, why are you so crushed about it? He probably never liked your sorry ass, anyway.' Lovino thought to himself.

"Lovino!" someone cried.

Lovino pulled himself out of his thoughts and looked up ahead. He saw a blur a of green swimming straight at him before he felt someone tackle him. Lovino looked at his attacker and saw that it was Marcello.

"Care to get off of me?"

"Lovino, something bad happened." Marcello said, panting.

"Che!? What happened?"

"A few sharkmen came and they want to take over our territory. They even brought their shark army to eat us if we didn't comply." Marcello explained.

"Then what the fuck are we doing just floating here? Let's go!"

* * *

It wasn't a pleasant sight when the two brothers got to their cave. There were a few sharks swimming around the area. Feliciano, Daniel, and Elizabeta were no where to be found.

"Where did everybody go?"

Marcello shrugged. "I don't know, check inside the cave."

Sneaking past the sharks, Lovino peeked into the opening of the cave. He was relieved when he saw Feliciano huddled up in the corner with Elizabeta and Daniel.

"Ve, Fratello? You're okay!" Feliciano exclaimed happily, swimming over to Lovino to hug him.

"Are you all okay?" Lovino asked.

Elizabeta nodded. "Igen, we're fine."

"It's those damned sharkmen again." Daniel hissed, tightning his grip on his frying pan. "I would like to bash their heads in with my frying pan..."

"Wait, what do you mean by again?" asked Lovino.

"Those were the same sharkmen that attacked us and kicked us out." Elizabeta explained.

Marcello sighed. "Well, shit. We're screwed."

"No, we're not. I'll try to fight them off." Lovino said.

"Ha! You against three sharkmen? You'd be shark bait in two minutes!" Marcello laughed.

Lovino glared at him and hit him upside the head. "Don't underestimate your fratellone, okay?"

"Seems like we have another friend to play with, da."

Lovino turned around to see a pair of violet eyes staring back at him. He quickly backed away. "Chigi!"

The sharkman looked at Lovino with a childish grin. "привет (hello), friend."

Lovino's gaze quickly shifted to the other two sharkmen. One seemed to be older than the other two. He had light blond hair and had a look in his bright blue eyes that said that he didn't like what the other two sharkmen were doing. The other one was clinging to the violet-eyed sharkman's arm. His dark blue eyes were glaring at Lovino and his platinum blond hair was swirling around his face. Lovino couldn't help but notice the cute-looking ahoge sticking out of his head which made him look a little bit less intimidating. But what they all had in common was instead of a tail of a fish like normal mermen, they had the tail of a shark.

Daniel swam in front of Lovino, giving the sharkmen a death glare. "What do you want, Ivan? Isn't taking over my territory enough for you?"

The violet-eyed sharkman's grin became wider, revealing rows of razor-sharp teeth. "Sorry, but just your territory alone is too small for our family."

"What family? There's only three of you. Unless you're talking about your stupid shark army." Daniel said.

The one that was clinging to Ivan gave him a look. "Don't you dare talk about our sharks that way. We consider them family."

Marcello snickered and muttered something under his breath. The youngest sharkman took this as an insult and let go of his brother's arm, then swam over to Marcello. Said merman slowly backed up against a large rock in fear. The sharkman gave Marcello a sinister-looking smirk before he turned him around and slammed his face into the rock. Marcello was knocked out immediately and he began sinking to the ocean floor, leaving a small cloud of blood behind. Elizabeta dove after him to catch him.

"Nikolai, calm down. You didn't have to overreact and hurt him like that."

"затыкніся (Shut up), Dmitri!" Nikolai snapped.

Dmitri flinched and hid behind Ivan. "Okay..."

"Figlio d'un cane, Io ti ammazzo!" Lovino snarled. He swam over to Nikolai and punched him in the face, which sent the latter flying backwards. Nikolai smirked which confused Lovino at first, until he turned around to see an open mouth of a shark. He shrieked and swam out of the way, hiding behind Daniel and Elizabeta, who was holding to an unconscious Marcello. Feliciano joined him seconds later.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Nikolai said. "Now, surrender and give us your territory."

Lovino glared at him. "No way."

"Hmm, then we'll have to feed you to our sharks."

Lovino looked around and saw a group of sharks closing in on them. He looked back at the three sharkmen. Ivan and Nikolai were both smiling, but Dmitri just looked at him sadly and mouthed "Sorry."

"Last chance." Ivan said.

Lovino looked at the sharks and then Daniel, who just gave him a nod. Lovino sighed."Let just go, it's not worth it."

"Ve, are you sure, Fratello?" Feliciano asked.

Lovino nodded. "Let's go."

He took Feliciano's arm and swam away, with Elizabeta and Daniel following them. "And don't come back!" Lovino heard Ivan call out from a distance.

*le timeskip*

"Lovino, let's take a break, I'm tired of swimming." Daniel panted.

"That's probably because you were carrying Marci around on your back." Lovino replied.

"I could use a break too. We're far from those sharkmen now, so it should be fine." Elizabeta said.

Lovino sighed. "Fine, but we'll keep going after this."

"But the question is, where would we go?" Feliciano asked.

"I...don't...know."

Lovino felt something nudge his tail. He smiled a bit when he saw that it was Katarina. "Ciao, Katarina."

The little seal looked up at him and whimpered. Lovino patted Katerina's head. "No, it's alright. Don't worry about me."

Katarina swims away, then stops and looks at Lovino. "I think she wants us to follow her." Daniel said. He suddenly felt Marcello beginning to stir. "Jó reggelt, how are you feeling?"

"A little dizzy. Who the hell put rocks in my head?" Marcello asked.

"Can you swim on your own?"

Marcello nodded. "I think I can."

"Good, then I won't have to carry you anymore." Daniel gently pushed Marcello off his back.

"So what did I miss?" Marcello asked.

"To put it a nutshell, Lovino surrendered so the sharkmen kicked us out." Daniel explained bluntly.

"Again, you're making it sound like it's no big deal." Marcello replied.

"Says the one who didn't notice that there's a huge gash on his forehead." Daniel retorted.

"I noticed. It's just a scratch."

Katarina barked loudly, getting everyone's attention. "Come on, let's follow her, ve." Feliciano said.

Katarina swam up to the surface, everyone else followed. Lovino could see a strip of land in the distance, along with a few ships.

"Oh, I see what you're getting at." Lovino said. "But I'm not going to ask _him _for help."

Katarina gives him a look. Lovino groaned. "Fine, but which one is his?"

The seal used her nose to point to a ship that wasn't too far from the port. "Wait, you're going to ask a _human _for help?" Daniel asked. "Megőrültél?"

"I know, it sounds crazy, but it'll be alright."

"Alright?! Who knows what those humans could do to us?" Daniel screamed.

"Daniel, just trust me on this, per favore." Lovino begged.

Daniel crossed his arms and pouted. "Fine, but it's not my fault if you get killed."

Lovino swam up to the ship while everybody else followed, but kept their distance just in case. "Hey, Tomato Bastard!" Lovino yelled. There was no reply. Lovino then put two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly.

"Lovi, is that you?" He heard Antonio yell. He could see Antonio looking over the railing, eyes scanning the ocean.

"Nope, I'm just some random voice from above who decided to have a nice chat with the stupid tomato-loving pirate in front of me. " Lovino said sarcatically. He could hear Marcello and Elizabeta snickering in the background.

Antonio actually took that seriously and looked up to see if there was anybody up there. Lovino groaned. "Motherfu- Hey, Dumbass, I'm down here!"

Antonio looked down at the ocean again and practically squealed with joy when he saw Lovino (Very manly I know XD). "Oh, there you are, Lovi. Did you come to see me off?"

"About that, can I ask you something?"

Antonio nodded "Sure, what is it?"

"Are you willing to take five more people aboard?" Lovino asked. "And a seal." he quickly added when he remembered Katarina.

Antonio was confused at first, then his gaze went to the rest of the group. "Sure, but why?"

"I'll explain later, just get us up there!" Lovino hissed.

"Antonio, who are you talking to?"

"Oh, Bella. Uhm, can you help me out with something?"

Bella tilted her head in confusion. "Help you with what? What's going on?"

"I'll explain later. Just help me please." Antonio replied.

Bella nodded. "Fine, what do you want me to do?"

"I'll drop a net and when I tell you to, you're going to help me pull it up."

"Are you fishing or something?" Bella asked.

Antonio laughed. "I guess you could say that." He threw the net into the ocean. "Okay, grab on."

Lovino grabbed the net, then looked at the rest of the group and nodded. Soon everyone else was hanging onto the net. "We got the net, now pull us up."

With much effort, Antonio and Bella pulled up the net. It took a while, but they managed to get the net up. "You know, you're pretty strong for a woman."

Bella smirked. "I am a woman of many things. Theres a lot of things that I can do that even you don't know about." Her eyes shifted the whatever was in the net and she choked back a shriek. "Mermaids..."

The rest of the crew heard her and formed a crowd around them. "Whoa, captain caught mermaids." Someone said. "Are they real?" Another asked. "I told you they exist!" Some drunk sailor shouted.

Antonio sighed. "I knew this would cause a commotion."

"Well, do something. You're the captain, right?" Lovino replied.

"I'll try." Antonio said. "Everybody, listen up!"

Suddenly there was silent and all eyes were on Antonio. "I know this is a shock for most of you. Yes, mermaids do exist, as you can see. But they're not trophies. They have feelings like humans do, so you shall treat them as such. If I see any of you lay a finger on them, I'll chop your hands off, understand?"

Everybody nodded. "Bueno. Now get back to work." The crew scrambled around and immediately went back to work, not wanting to upset their captain.

"Where are we going to put them?" Bella asked.

Antonio gives her a look. "I think you know."

* * *

"A fishtank, seriously?" Lovino complained, looking over the edge of the tank.

"It's the only thing I have, sorry." Antonio replied, gently petting Katarina, who was asleep in Lovino's arms. "I know it's a bit cramped for the five of you."

Lovino rolled his eyes. "No shit. Why the hell do you even have a fishtank anyway?"

"I used to keep turtles. Then they all died." Antonio said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"But at least no one would be able to hurt you here, since this is a secret room only Antonio, Gilbert, Lili, and I know about." Bella explained. "Speaking of Lili." She looked over at Marcello. "That wound looks really bad. I should get Lili to look at it."

"It's fine. It's only a scratch." Marcello replied.

"Let Lili decide on that." Bella said as she left the room.

"Ve, she's very nice. I like her." said Feliciano.

Antonio chuckled. "That's Bella for you. She's very easy to like."

"So, are you planning to keep us in this tank?" Elizabeta asked Antonio.

"No, I'll let you out whenever we stop somewhere, so you can swim around in the ocean freely for a while."

The mermaid smiled. "I think I like him already. Thanks for bringing us here, Lovi."

There was a knock on the door, then Bella and Lili entered the room. "Now, let Lili look at that wound." Bella said.

"Hmm, that doesn't look too good, but I should be able to fix it up with a few stitches."

"Patch him up as best as you can, signorina, that pretty little face of his is his only asset." Lovino teased, with concern hiding behind the humor.

Marcello punched him lightly and flipped him off. "Fottiti, Lovino."

Lili giggled. "I'll try. It shouldn't leave a scar, lucky for you." she dug through her bag of medical supplies and pulled out a needle and thread. "This won't hurt. Much anyway, but I think you can handle it."

"So, Lovi, care to tell me what happened?" Antonio asked.

Lovino sighed. "Some sharkmen took over our home, so we had nowhere to go."

"Sharkmen?"

"They're mermen, but they have shark tails instead of fish." Lovino explained.

"Ah. It's okay. You're safe here. Maybe you can find a new home while you're with us." Antonio said, petting Lovino's head. 'Though I kind of don't want that to happen.'

*meanwhile, on the other side of the tank.*

"Psst, Bella." Elizabeta whispered, when she thought no one was looking.

"Yes?" Bella looked at Elizabeta and Daniel, both with mischievous looks on their faces.

"I need you to Daniel and I a favor." Elizabeta said, before whispering something into Bella's ear.

* * *

**Omake 1: How it should have went.**

Nikolai: Don't you dare talk about our sharks that way. We consider them family.  
Marcello: HA! GAAAAY!

* * *

**Me: I have no funny dialogue this time. Sorry.**

**I threw in an Assassin's Creed reference. Can you find it? XD**

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hey Lovi, remember that one time you told Antonio about the Rapture that was supposed to happen a few years back?  
Lovino: Oh yeah...  
*Le flashback to May 21, 2011*  
Lovino: Hey, bastard, did you know that the Rapture was coming?  
Antonio: *gasp* Dinosaurs are coming back?  
Lovino: Wait, what? O_O *realization hits* Fool, you mean raptor?  
*le end flashback*  
Me: Yeah, that was pretty funny. Anyway, I DON'T OWN HETALIA. If you think I do, you're a fucking idiot.**

**Anyway, have you guys heard Romano's new character song? It's just...*squeals*  
Here it is: /watch?v=44L7h4l4OpU**

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

Lovino woke up to find that he wasn't in the cold dark cave that he was used to seeing. He was confused at first, then the events of the day before flooded his mind. He looked over at Marcello, who was cuddled up next to him, sleeping soundly. Seeing the bandages wrapped around Marcello's head made that pang of guilt inside Lovino sting even more that it already did.

Lovino wrapped his arms around his little brother and hugged him tightly. "Mi dispiace. It's my fault that you got hurt. I couldn't even protect our home. I'm a horrible brother."

"No, you're not."

Lovino looked at Marcello, who was now awake. "How long have you been awake?" he asked.

"A while." Marcello replied. "Look, you're not a horrible brother, okay? What happened back there was not your fault. You're not perfect and I don't expect you to be. I love you two just the way you are, even though you can be a dick and Feli is a bit slow in the head, but I couldn't ask for anyone else to be my brothers."

Lovino smiled and hugged his brother. "Grazie, Marci. Ti voglio bene."

"I love you too." Marcello replied.

Feliciano was woken up by the noise and decided to join the group hug. "Veee~"

"What the hell are you doing, Feli?" Lovino asked.

"I don't know what you two were talking about, but I want a hug too." Feliciano said, smiling contently. "Oh, and I love you guys."

"Aww, brotherly love."

Lovino looked over the edge of the tank and saw Antonio leaning against the wall with his usual dorky grin. "Did you really have to kill the moment?"

"But you guys were so cute I couldn't help it."

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Idiot..."

"Ve, where did Daniel and Elizabeta go?" Feliciano asked.

Lovino and Marcello looked around the fishtank. No sign of Elizabeta or Daniel. Lovino gave Antonio a look. "Okay, bastard, what did you do?"

"Why are you looking at me? I swear to God I didn't do anything."

"Then how the fuck did they disappear?"

"Lovi, calm down. They're always playing pranks on us, so maybe this is one of their tricks." Feliciano said.

"You have a point there. But if they aren't back soon, something must have happened to them."

"I'm sure they're fine, Lovi. I'll keep a lookout for them, if that makes you feel better." Antonio replied. "Anyway, are you guys hungry? I brought breakfast."

Antonio suddenly heard three stomachs rumbling simultaneously, which highly amused him. "Did I really need to ask?" he chuckled.

He picked up a bucket that was next to him and dumped its contents into the tank. Lovino caught one of the fish and bit into like it was butter.

"How can you eat fish raw like that?" Antonio asked, wrinkling his nose in digust. The permanent look of shock in the fish's eyes was a bit unsettling.

"I'm used to it." Lovino replied, tearing off a piece of fish which he gave to Katarina. "If it grosses you out so much, don't watch me eat, dammit."

"So, where are we headed?" Marcello asked.

"Up north, to Venice." Antonio answered. "We should be there in a few days."

"We're going to Venice?" Feliciano exclaimed happily.

Lovino looked back at his brother. "You seem pretty damn happy." He commented.

"Silly fratello, did you forget already?"

"Forget what?" Lovino asked. He paused when he realized what Feliciano was talking about. "Ohhhh. But _she's _the last person I want to see."

"Who?" Antonio asked.

"You don't wanna know." Lovino replied bitterly.

* * *

*a few days later* (try imagining the spongebob narrator voice saying that XD)

"Buenos días!" Antonio exclaimed, bursting into the room.

The still sleeping Lovino jumped awake at the sudden noise. "Dio mio! You almost gave me a fucking heart attack!"

Antonio smiled sheepishly. "Lo siento."

The merman glared at him. "Just be quieter next time."

"Anyway, we've finally arrived in Venice, isn't that great?"

"Yeah, fucking terrific." Lovino said sarcatically.

The other man pouted. "Aww, don't be like that."

"What are we doing in Venice, anyway?"

"Well, ever since the new Doge of Venice* was elected, the economy has gone bad and innocent people were being arrested and punished just because of some stupid rules he set up, so we're teaming up with a Theives guild over there to help drive him out of power and restore Venice back to what it used to be." Antonio explained.

"Uh-huh." Lovino replied, pretending to sound interested.

"Oh, I said I was going to let you out of the tank whenever we stopped somewhere, didn't I?" Antonio said. "Sorry, but there's too many people nearby and you're most likely to be seen, so you're going to stay in the tank for a little bit longer."

Lovino shrugged. "Not that I particularly mind. I kind of got used to it."

"Okay, then. But I probably won't be back until midnight, so..."

"It's fine, just do what you have to do." Lovino said. "Just be careful."

"Aww, you're actually worried about me."

The Italian blushed and looked away. "N-no, I'm not. It would be a problem for the crew if something happened to their captain. I don't really care if you get hurt or not, really."

Antonio smirked. "Suuuure, you don't."

"Dammit, just go!"

"Okay, wish me luck!" Antonio said cheerfully, leaving the room. He quickly peeked from behind the door frame. "Oh, and Lili will be here with your food shortly." He quickly added, before he left for real this time.

"Fucking idiota..." Lovino muttered.

"Ve, I hope he'll be okay." Feliciano said.

Lovino shrugged. "He's done this before. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"But fratello is more worried about him than us, si?" Marcello asked.

"Whatever the fuck gave you that idea?"

"Believe it or not, you're pretty easy for me to read." Marcello replied bluntly.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Lovino called.

The door slowly opened and Lili walked in with a bucket of fish and a roll of bandages. "Uhmm, I brought your food." She said quietly. "And I want to check Marcello's wound."

Marcello smiled sweetly. "No need to be shy, bella. We won't bite."

"Turning on the charm again, I see." Lovino muttered, rolling his eyes.

Lili unwrapped the bandages and inspected the wound. "It looks like it's healing quite nicely. I'll just replace the bandages and you can take them off in a few days."

"Okay, that's good. Grazie." Marcello replied.

"No problem. I'm glad that I can help." Lili said. "Oh, and here's your food." she added as she dumped the fish into the tank. "Just call me if you need anything." With that, Lili left the room.

The three brothers ate their fish in silence. It felt a bit off to Lovino. Usually Antonio (and occasionally Bella) would come in, give them their food and talk to them while they ate. Now, it just felt so lonely without Antonio, Bella, and Marcello joking around, Lovino yelling at someone for pissing him off, or Feliciano rambling about God knows what. Elizabeta and Daniel weren't there to tease Lovino to top it all off.

Lovino sighed and went back to nibbling on his fish. He watched Katarina swim around to try and get a fish that was somehow still alive. The fish managed to jump out of the tank and Katarina jumped out after it.

"Katarina!" Lovino reached over the edge of the tank and caught the seal, but he ended up falling out of the tank in the process. He hit the ground with a loud thud. "Owww!"

"Ve, are you okay?!"

"Couldn't be better." Lovino replied sarcastically.

"I'll pull you up." Marcello said, holding out his hand. He tried to pull Lovino up but no success, even with Feliciano's help. "Nope, sorry. You're too heavy."

Lovino sighed. "Fuck it, just take Katarina." He handed Katarina to Feliciano.

"Are you sure?" Marcello asked.

Lovino nodded. "Yeah, I can go without water for a while."

Hours passed, everything was silent. Lovino sat against the wall and looked up at the tank his brothers were in. They both gave him a worried glance before going back to whatever they were doing. Lovino's eyes went to the door, half expecting Antonio to come by. He suddenly felt his head begin to ache and he felt a bit dizzy, but he shrugged it off and fell asleep on the floor, hoping it would pass.

* * *

Lovino woke up and noticed that the room was darker than before. 'Crap, nighttime already? How long was I asleep?' He thought.

His headache seemed to have gotten worse, but that wasn't it. His entire body ached so much, he didn't even want to move and he felt hot and his breathing was uneven, almost like he had a fever. Lovino quickly glanced at his brothers, even though it pained him to do so. Both of them were fast asleep. He suddenly felt an icy sting in his tail, like there were needles and sharp knives pricking at it. It hurt so much that Lovino swore his tail was going to bleed. Tears welled up in his eyes and fell down his face. He clamped his hand over his mouth to muffle his screams of pain. He was glad that his brothers are heavy sleepers, so they didn't hear him scream. He didn't want to make them worry. He couldn't hold back another scream as the sharp icy pain in his tail got worse.

'What the hell is going on!?'

Suddenly the door flew open. "Lovino!"

"An...to...ni..o?" Lovino said weakly.

Antonio ran over to Lovino and kneeled on the floor beside him. "What happened?" he asked, eyes full of worry.

"I fell...out of... the tank-AH!" Lovino replied, letting out another scream.

"Hold on, I'll get you back in." Antonio said.

"No! It'll hurt more... if you... move me."

"But-"

"Just leave him."

Antonio turned around and saw Bella standing at the doorway. "I can't! What if he dies from being out of the water for too long?"

"He won't. I promise." Bella said. "I know what's going on."

"What?"

Bella smiled and put a finger over her lips.

"You'll see. Just sit back and watch."

* * *

*According to Wikipedia: The **Doge of Venice** (pron.: /ˈdoʊdʒ/; Venetian: _Doxe_; Italian: _Doge_; both derived from Latin _dux_, "military leader"), sometimes translated as **Duke** (cf. Italian _Duca_), was the chief magistrate and leader of the Most Serene Republic of Venice for over a thousand years. Doges of Venice were elected for life by the city-state's aristocracy. Commonly the man selected as Doge was the shrewdest elder in the city. The _doge_ was not a duke in the modern sense, nor was a _doge_ the equivalent of a hereditary duke. The "doge" was the senior-most elected official of Venice and Genoa; both cities were republics and elected doges.

* * *

**Me: Cliffhanger~! You mad? *troll face*  
Readers: *throws tomatoes*  
Me: Okay, okay, you're mad.  
Lovino: You're really bad at trolling, Yuzuki. =_=  
Me: Anywho, what do you think is gonna to happen to Lovi? SPOILER: I think you all have read enough mermaid AU stories to know where this is going...**

**Drop a review? Please? OuO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Uhhh I don't own Hetalia...?  
****Oh and sorry about the cliffhanger in the last chapter, guys. I got a vitrual brick thrown at my face. Thanks for that, Lilly927.  
Lovino: Yeah, thanks for giving this crap of an author brain damage for 10 seconds.  
Me: Would you like brain damage for 10 seconds too? *holds up a baseball bat while smiling innocently*  
Lovino: *runs*  
Me: Anyway, I wanna start this with a David So intro, so y'all already know what it is. LGI, son, Let's get it, LET'S GO!**

**Ah, I love doing that... XD**

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

Antonio was becoming increasingly worried about Lovino. What if something bad was really happening to him? But Bella said Lovino would be fine. She wouldn't lie, would she? Watching Lovino cry and scream in pain made Antonio feel completely helpless.

"Shh, it'll be okay." Antonio whispered, cradling Lovino in his arms.

"Does it...look like...it'll be fucking okay?!" Lovino shrieked, tightning his grip on Antonio's shirt. "How do you...know it's going...to be okay...when...you don't even...know what's...happeni-AH!"

Antonio panicked. "Bella, is there anything I can do?!"

Bella shook her head. "It's too late now. Look at his tail."

Antonio's eyes went to Lovino's tail. Even though the room was dark, he noticed that Lovino's usually bright red-orange tail was now a dull muddy brown color and the scales looked ashy and flaky. Then his tail started to split in half very slowly, which finally gave Antonio an idea of what was going on, so he kept watching, even though he felt bad for just watching while Lovino suffered. He held Lovino close and stroked his hair, hoping it would calm him down somehow. Antonio looked at Lovino's tail (or at least what was left of it) again. Now, Lovino's scales began to peel off and they fell to the ground like tissue paper then turned to dust once they hit the ground.

What was left now were a pair of human legs and feet.

"Are you alright, Lovi?" Antonio asked. "Does it still hurt?"

"It doesn't hurt anymore, but my entire body just feels numb." Lovino replied weakly.

Antonio sighed in relief. "That's good."

"I'm tired..." Lovino complained, burying his face into Antonio's chest, which made the latter laugh at his childish behavior.

Bella appeared in front of them, holding out a blanket in one hand and the other hand was clamped over her bloody nose.

"Why do you have a nosebleed?" Antonio asked.

"Uhhh, I don't know if you noticed but, he's naked."

Antonio finally noticed this and blushed. He quickly grabbed the blanket. "Thank you."

He covered Lovino up with the blanket, picked him up, and carried him away

* * *

Lovino was woken up by the sunlight hitting his eyes. He groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. Damn, whatever he's sleeping on, it's so damn soft. His eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up. His eyes scanned his surroundings. Just a small room with a desk, a bookshelf completely filled with books, maps hanging on the walls, and a dead body on the floor. Wait a second, that's not a dead body. It's just a certain Tomato Bastard sleeping on the floor. Lovino reached over and poked Antonio in the face a few times. Said Tomato Bastard just stirred a little bit, but didn't wake up.

"Hey, wake up!"

Antonio woke up and looked up at Lovino, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. "Lovi?"

"Buon giorno, Bastard." Lovino said.

Antonio grinned his usual dorky grin. "Buenos días! How are you feeling?"

"I'm completely fine. My tail feels kinda weird though."

"Yeah, about that..." Antonio said, laughing nervously.

"What?"

"Pull off the blanket, you'll know." Antonio replied.

Lovino yanked off the blanket. "CHIGI! Wh-what the hell is that?"

"I believe those are called legs, Lovi."

"I know what they're fucking called." Lovino snapped. "How the fuck did this happen?"

"I don't know!"

Lovino sighed. "Great. Just fucking great."

"Here." Antonio threw a shirt at Lovino. "Put that on."

"Was it really necessary to throw it at my face?" Lovino asked, slipping on the shirt, which was big enough to cover what needed to be covered.

"Can you walk?"

Lovino shrugged. "How hard can it be?"

"Then try it."

Lovino slowly stood up, using the wall for support and took a few wobbly steps before falling flat on his face. "Okay, I take back what I just said."

The other man burst into a fit of laughter, which made the Italian glare daggers at him. "What the fuck are you laughing at?"

Antonio continued laughing. "I'm sorry. You just seemed so confident and then you ended up falling on your face! It's just too funny!"

Lovino gave him the middle finger. "Vaffanculo."

"Here, I'll help you up." Antonio said as he held out his hand to Lovino and pulled him up. "Just put your hands on my shoulders and try standing up straight."

Lovino did what he was told, but he had to lean onto Antonio for a bit before being able to stand up properly. "Okay, now try taking a few steps, but keep holding on to me."

Lovino walked around the room while holding onto Antonio. 'He's so tall...' He thought.

"Now, let go of me." Antonio said.

"But what if I fall?"

The Spaniard smiled. "You're doing good so far, I'm sure you'll do it."

Lovino nodded then reluctantly let go. He was standing up perfectly fine without help. So far so good. Then he took a few slow steps. When he saw that he didn't fall, he began picking up the speed. "Nailed it!"

"Yay!" Antonio exclaimed happily.

"Okay, now wha-GAH!" Lovino screamed when something was thrown at his face. "Again, was it necessary to throw shit in my face?"

"Sorry..."

"Idiot..."

"Anyway, put those on. I can't let you go out wearing only a shirt." Antonio said. "Do you know how to put them on?"

"I can figure it out." Lovino replied.

Antonio nodded. "Okay, in that case, I'll just go outside and give you some privacy."

*Timeskip*

Antonio sighed, leaning against the wall outside his room. "He's taking a while..."

The door opened slightly. "I'm done, you can come in now."

Antonio entered the room and closed the door behind him. "That looks good on you." he said, looking at Lovino.

"You think?" Lovino asked.

"But I feel like something's missing..." Antonio thought for a bit, then looked through his desk for a bit before he finally found what he was looking for. A red ribbon.

"What's that for?"

"Your hair is pretty long, not as long as mine or Francis, but it can still get in your face." Antonio replied, tying Lovino's hair into a tiny ponytail. "There! Now we match!"

Lovino rolled his eyes and went outside. As soon as he went up on deck, everybody stopped and stared at him. Lovino froze and felt the blood drain from his face. A few moments later, the crew went back to whatever they were doing. Lovino just shrugged it off and began wandering around the ship, watching everybody work. After a while he got bored, so he just looked at the view. He was amazed at the view of the ocean and Venice.

"I see you've gotten used to your new legs."

Lovino flinched. "Chigi!" he cried, grabbing onto a nearby rope to keep himself from falling overboard.

"Haha. Works everytime."

"Daniel!?"

Daniel grinned. "The one and only."

Lovino stared at the Hungarian, making sure it was him. Looked like the same Daniel, except this one had legs. "Y-you're human too..."

"So you noticed."

"How?"

"Wait, you didn't know?"

"Know what?" Lovino asked.

Daniel sighed. "Guess I have a lot of explaining to do."

"No shit. What the fuck is going on?"

"Merpeople have the ability to turn human. The first transformation is triggered when they stay out of the water for too long. Any questions so far?"

"I've been out of the water for long periods of time and nothing happened. So why did I sprout legs now?"

"What's the longest time you've been out of the water and nothing happened?" Daniel asked.

"Uhhh...two hours?" Lovino answered.

"That's why you didn't turn. You have to out of the water for more than three hours for the transformation to happen. After the first three hours, you start getting dizzy and your body begins to hurt. A lot. If you don't go into the water after that within the next two hours, your tail splits in half, your scales fall off and you're human." Daniel explained. "Don't worry, you'll be able to get your tail back. Just jump into the water. Though I would take your clothes off first if I were you. Wouldn't wanna ruin them, especially your pants."

"No way. I'm not going through that again!"

"Another thing, all the transformations from merman to human are quicker and a bit less painful after the first one."

"Another question. If you already knew this, then why did you freak out when I first brought you here?"

"Elizabeta and I planned this whole disappearing act when you first brought us here. I just wanted to piss you off."

Lovino crossed his arms and scowled. "Well it's working."

Daniel smirked. "Then I know I did something right."

"Yeah, you'll know you did something right when I chop your balls off with a rusty spoon."

"Good luck with that." And he ran. Lovino chased after him, yelling a bunch of swear words in Italian. Daniel climbed up the ropes to the crow's nest. Lovino, not wanting to take the risk of attempting to climbing up and falling, just continued cussing the Hungarian out from below.

"Ay dios mío, Lovi, did becoming human make you that angry?"

"No, I was the one that pissed him off." Daniel answered.

Antonio looked up to where the voice came from. "Daniel?"

"Why didn't you tell me he was here for the past goddamn week?!" Lovino demanded.

"I didn't know he was here."

"You never noticed he was here for the past week? How big of a dumbass are you?"

"Lizzy's hanging out with that prissy Austrian guy if you're wondering." Daniel called out.

Lovino looked up at Daniel. "No one asked you!"

"Anyway, I'm about to bring your brothers breakfast. Do you want to do it for me?" Antonio asked.

Lovino nodded. "I was planning to go see them anyway. I'm getting kind of worried about them."

"Awww, protective big brother Lovi~"

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Shut up and take me to them."

Antonio nodded. "Follow me."

Antonio led Lovino to his quarters, which confused him for a bit. "Why the fuck are we in your room?"

"Because one of the ways to the secret room where your brothers are is through my room. The other way is through Lili's office." Antonio explained, pushing the bookshelf out of the way, revealing a tiny doorknob in the wall. "The door is made to look like the wall, so you never notice it at first glance."

Antonio opened the door and handed Lovino a bucket of fish. Lovino went into the room, went down a few flights of stairs, and entered another room. Feliciano and Marcello were woken up by the sound of the door opening.

"You're not Antonio..." Marcello groaned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Who are you!? Please don't hurt me, I have relatives where you come from!" Feliciano cried, waving a white flag he got out of nowhere.

"Hey, idioti. I'll give you three hints. Hint number one: Lovino Vargas, hint number two: Lovino Vargas, hint number three: Lovino Vargas. Need any more hints? Too bad, that's all you get."

"Fratello, is that you?" Feliciano asked.

Lovino clapped slowly with a bored expression on his face. "You dumbasses finally figured it out."

"Whoa, you have legs..." Marcello said, staring at Lovino's legs. "How did that happen?"

"Remember when I fell out of the tank yesterday? I was out of the water for more than five hours and this happened..."

"Ve, I wanna be human too!" Feliciano exclaimed excitedly.

"Trust me, you don't. It hurts, a lot."

"Who cares? I don't wanna be cramped up in this tank anymore!" Marcello said.

"Are you sure?" Lovino asked.

The both of them nodded. "Okay, if you really want to, then I won't stop you."

"I'll help."

Lovino turned around to see Antonio standing at the door. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Antonio replied. "I'll take your brothers out, you go get a blanket and some extra clothes, okay?"

Lovino nodded and went back up to Antonio's room to grab the items he needed, then went back down to the secret room. His brothers were out of the tank, now sitting on the floor in the corner of the room. Lovino took the blanket and wrapped it around his brothers' shoulders. "You're going to need it, you'll see why."

"Now what?" Marcello asked.

"Now we wait." Lovino said. "I'll come back to check up on you in a few hours."

"Okay, see you later, fratello!" Feliciano replied.

Lovino left the room and went back up on deck. 'I wonder how they'll handle it...' he thought, looking at the calm ocean ahead of him.

He saw a flash of red coming out of the water from a distance. Lovino realized it was a tail, the same color as his. The tail disappeared and a head of dark brown hair with a gravity-defying curl sticking out popped out the the water. A pair of golden brown eyes stared back at him for a few moments before they went back into the water.

"Lovina?"

* * *

**Me: A wild Fem!Lovi appears. I bet you bros are wondering how she's related to Lovi. Hint: They're NOT siblings.**

**Whoever gets this right, gets a free cookie, some tomatoes and an r18 spmano pic I managed to get ;)**

**Lovino: How the hell did you get that photo!?  
Me: I have my ways *perv smile***

**Review, please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Omg I have so many exams the next few weeks...*dead*  
Antonio: Don't worry, Yuzuki, it's only one more week...  
Me: I don't think I'm gonna survive one more goddamn week! High school sucks...  
Lovino: And we got this heat wave to make it worse...  
Me: I swear to buddha, it's so hot, even Satan be like, "It'****s hot as fuck!"**

**Don't own Hetalia, though I would like to own a pirate Spain and a merman Romano... OvO**

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

"Ve, are you sure it was her?"

"How many mermaids do you know who is a look-alike of me?" Lovino said. He was currently in the secret room with his brothers. He had lost track of time, so he stayed with his brothers, in case they started transforming unexpectedly.

"You got a point there..." Feliciano replied. "So that means Felicia is here too! I haven't seen her in a long time."

"Me too. I kinda miss hanging out with Marzia." Marcello agreed.

"You guys can go visit Felicia and Marzia, but Lovina is the last person I want to see."

"You two still don't get along, do you?" Feliciano asked.

Lovino huffed. "Nope, never have and never will."

"Ah!"

"Ve? Marci, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, my headache just got worse and my body hurts." Marcello said weakly, slumping against Lovino's shoulder.

Feliciano suddenly felt intense pain in his head. He screamed and clutched his head as if it would dull the pain. "Fratello, it really hurts..."

"I told you it would hurt, didn't I?" Lovino sighed. He wrapped his arms around his brothers and rocked them back and forth gently, just like he used to when they were younger. They didn't cry and scream much, much to his surprise. There were tears streaming down their faces but they were bearing it. 'Wow, they're handling this better than I did...'

Moments passed, Marcello and Feliciano's tails began to split into two, then their scales peeled off, leaving a pair of legs behind. "Hey, you two okay?" Lovino asked.

Both of them nodded, too exhausted to even talk. They soon fell asleep, snuggling against Lovino. Lovino smiled then yawned. Soon after, he was also fast asleep.

* * *

"Hey, Lovi!" Antonio called.

Lovino turned around. "What, bastard?"

"Want to go swimming?"

"Why?"

"I don't know, I'm bored and I want to do something fun." Antonio replied. "Please, Lovi, please?"

The other man sighed. "Fine, just stop bothering me."

"Yay!"

Antonio grabbed Lovino's hand and hopped off the ship, dragging Lovino behind him. They weaved through the busy streets of Venice, bumping into people several times. They eventually went through an abandoned alleyway which lead to a part of the canal that emptied out into the vast ocean ahead.

"No one comes here, so it should be fine." Antonio said. He untied the ribbon from his hair, letting his dark hair fall to his shoulders. Then he kicked off his boots and took off his shirt, throwing them both on the ground into a messy pile. Lovino blushed at the sight and looked away. "Did you really have to strip in front of me?"

Antonio laughed. "We're both men, you don't have to be embarrassed. I'm keeping my pants on, so don't worry." He dove into the water and resurfaced a few seconds later. "Come on, take your clothes off and dive in!"

"I can't when you're fucking staring at me." Lovino replied, blush becoming even darker.

"Fine, I won't look."

"Then turn around!" Lovino snapped. The Spaniard closed his eyes and turned around. Lovino made sure Antonio wasn't peeking then began to take off his clothes. He fiddled with the belt around his waist. 'Seriously, whoever invented belt buckles should be shot and hung over a fire.' When Lovino finally got the annoying contraption off, he quickly glanced at Antonio. Still not looking. He took off the vest and shirt then his boots. He was about to jump in until he remembered what Daniel told him.

_'Don't worry, you'll be able to get your tail back. Just jump into the water. Though I would take your clothes off first if I were you. Wouldn't wanna ruin them, especially your pants.'_

"Daniel, whatever you said better be true." Lovino muttered, taking off his pants and throwing them into the pile. He untied the ribbon from his hair then jumped into the water. He looked at his legs as they fused together and formed a tail. Lovino smiled to himself. 'Yes, it worked!'

"Are you done?" Antonio asked.

"Okay, you can look now."

The other man turned around and smirked when he saw Lovino's pants in the pile of clothes. "And you were complaining about me going shirtless. I didn't know you liked skinny dipping."

Lovino gave him the 'I'm not amused' face and lifted his tail out of the water. "Dumbass..."

"Wait, you can turn back?"

The merman facepalmed. "No, I can't. This is totally fake." He said sarcastically, waving his tail in the air.

"Really? How did you get a tail that realistic?" Antonio asked.

"Did your mother drop you when you were born? Yes, I can turn back, you dumb sack of whale shit!"

"Lovi, you're so mean..."

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Idiot..."

Next thing he knew, someone grabbed Lovino from behind and dunked him underwater. Lovino felt the person's hands let go of him and he swam back up the surface. He heard someone laughing and turned around to see a girl with dirty blond hair tied into pigtails with an angular curl sticking out from the left side of her head. "Gotcha, Lovi!" she said, continuing to laugh.

"Yep, you got me, Marzia." Lovino sighed.

Marzia giggled. "It's about time you visit. Is Marci with you?"

"Yeah, he's here. Feliciano too."

"Lovi!" Another voice squealed.

Lovino felt a pair of arms hug him tightly. "Felicia, you're about to kill me."

"Hehe, sorry. It's just that I haven't seen you, Feliciano, and Marcello in a long time." Felicia said. "Oh, Lovina's here too."

Lovino groaned. "Just what I needed..."

"I heard that."

"Crap..." Lovino muttered. He turned around. "Ciao, Lovina..."

"Ciao, idiota." Lovina replied bitterly.

"What was that?! You're lucky you're a girl or else I would've kicked your ass right now!"

"Hey, Lovi, calm down." Antonio said. "Who are they?"

Lovino sighed. "My cousins..."

"Cousins? Really? They look a lot like you and your brothers. You guys could be twins."

"So we've been told. They're like female versions of us."

"So, Lovino, who's the human?" Marzia asked in a teasing way. "He's kinda cute. I approve."

Lovino gave Marzia a look. "Approve of what?"

"You two would make a cute couple." Marzia replied.

"Me? With this air-head? Fuck no!" Lovino said, blushing deep red. "And why the hell did you imply I was into men?"

"Come on, Lovino, admit it. You would make a good couple." Marzia teased.

"Teasing fratello again, Marzia?"

Marzia recognized the voice immediately and her green eyes lit up. "Marcello!"

"And Feliciano!" Felicia added.

"Ve, molto tempo, non ci vediamo, Felicia, Marzia, Lovina." Feliciano said.

"We missed you guys! Why don't you come visit us anymore?" Marzia whined, swimming up to Marcello to hug him.

Marcello laughed. "It's mostly because Lovino didn't want to."

"Lovino, you meanie!" Felicia cried.

"Uhh, you guys forgot I was here..." Antonio said.

"Ah, mi dispiace. They're really excited since we haven't seen them for a long time. I'm Lovina, by the way."

Antonio smiled. "I know. I'm Antonio." he gasped. "Oh my god, two Lovis! This is awesome!"

Lovino and Lovina both gave him a death glare. "Don't call me that!" They said at the same time.

"You two are so much alike. You should totally be twins!" Antonio laughed.

"The fuck? We're nothing alike!" The two italians said in unison. They then glared at each other. "Stop copying me!"

"Is it always like this with them?" Antonio asked.

Marzia sighed. "Sadly, yes."

"I finally found you, Toni!" A voice calls out.

Antonio turns around to see Bella standing on a nearby bridge. "Bella? What are you doing here?"

"Something's happened. We need your help." Bella said, panting.

Antonio nodded and pulled himself out of the canal.

"Awww, leaving already?" Felicia whined.

"It should be pretty quick. So you can stay." Antonio said, slipping on his clothes. "I'll come to get you guys later, okay?"

"Okay, just be careful out there." Lovino replied.

"Aww, Lovi cares about me."

"I don't!" the merman snapped.

Antonio laughed then left. "Hey, hey, I want to show you guys something." Marzia said excitedly.

"Ve, what is it?" Feliciano asked. Marzia smiled mischieviously. "Follow me." She dove into the water, then the others followed. Lovino could see a faint shadow ahead. When he swam closer to it, the dark blur started to look like a ship.

"Whoa, a sunken ship? Impressionante!" Marcello exclaimed. Marzia giggled. "It's my hideout."

They swam into the ship through the large hole in the side. "There's a lot of stuff in here." Feliciano said, digging through the piles of junk.

"I like collecting things." Marzia replied.

"Yep, you are a hoarder, Marzia." Lovino busied himself by looking through one of the books he found. How they managed to stay intact underwater was a mystery to him.

Marzia pouted. "You're so mean, Lovino..."

"Who said I was nice?" Lovino replied. He turned his attention to a golden statue on the shelf. When he picked it up, he noticed it felt a little warm and tingly, almost as if it was alive. He swore he saw it move.

"Allos, I am Stephano."

Lovino dropped the statue immediately. "EEEEKK!" he screamed.

"Ve, fratello, what's wrong?" Feliciano asked.

Lovino pointed to the statue he previously dropped with a shaky finger. "I swear to God, that statue just talked!"

"Oh, this thing?" Lovina picked up the statue. "It's an inanimate object, dumbass. It can't talk."

Marzia laughed. "You need to go home, Lovino, you're drunk."

"Hey, fratello, look at this!" Marcello said, holding up a mask to his face.

"It's...kind of creepy...and unsettling." Lovino commented.

"I was saving that for Carnevale." Marzia said.

"Marzia, We're in the middle of August. You're thinking about Carnevale now?" Lovino asked.

Marzia shrugged. "Doesn't hurt to plan ahead."

"You guys should come visit for Carnevale next time. It's a lot of fun!" Felicia said. "People wear costumes and masks, they have this huge party, and pretty fireworks!"

"Ve, that does sound like a lot of fun!" Feliciano exclaimed.

"Yeah, I want to go!" Marcello agreed. "Can we, fratello?"

Lovino sighed. "I don't know. If you really want to go that badly, ask the Tomato Bastard."

"Hey, we should probably get back." Lovina said. "That Antonio guy is proabaly worried about you guys."

Everybody else nodded and with a flick of their tails, they swam back up to the surface. They pulled themselves out of the canal and just waited.

Lovina turned to the three brothers who were on the other side of the canal."Just a heads up, NO PEEKING!"

"Pfft, why would I want to?" Lovino retorted.

Minutes leter, Lovino felt a dull ache in his tail. It wasn't as painful as the first transformation, but still, it hurt like hell. But the pain didn't last too long. Before he knew it, his tail was replaced with a pair of legs. He and his brothers quickly put their clothes back on. When Lovino looked back at his cousins, they were all human and fully clothed, much to his relief.

*timeskip*

"I had fun today." Marzia said, as the group was walking through the streets of Venice.

"Ve, me too." Felicia agreed. "It's nice to see you guys after so long."

Marcello laughed. "Can't really say the same thing about those two." he said, pointing to Lovino and Lovina, who were glaring daggers at each other for the entire time.

"You guys will come back for Carnevale, promise?" Marzia asked.

"We promise!" Feliciano and Marcello said in unison.

"How about you, Lovino?"

"Yeah, I guess I'll come too..." Lovino muttered.

"Yay!" Felicia cheered.

"We're here." Lovina said when they arrived at the port.

"Lovino!" Lovino heard a voice call out before he was tackled to the ground.

"Goddamn it, Antonio, you're crushing me here!"

"Lo siento, but I can't help it when I'm worried." Antonio replied. "Where have you been?"

"That's none of your business, dammit! Now get off of me!"

Antonio did what he was told, not wanting to risk suffocating the other man. Lovino got up and dusted himself off. He could hear Marcello and Marzia snickering behind him.

"So, I guess this is goodbye, then." Felicia said sadly.

"Ve, don't worry, we'll be back." Feliciano replied, hugging his cousin tightly.

"Hey, Toni, hurry up. We're about to leave!" Gilbert yelled from the ship.

Antonio nodded and quickly hopped onboard, the three Vargas brothers followed after. "Bye bye!" Felicia called.

"Arrivederci!" Feliciano and Marcello shouted back, waving goodbye.

Lovino glanced back at Lovina. She seemed to have noticed this and waved goodbye, which Lovino waved back.

"Your cousins are really nice. I like them." Antonio commented.

"Yeah, I guess so." Lovino replied. "Hey, Antonio."

"Hmm?"

"We will be coming back, right?"

* * *

**Me: YUS! Another one done! Hey, Dan, who guessed that Lovino and Nyo!Italies were cousins?  
Daniel: Uhh...Ravenwood316 and Spadejo9  
Me: Okie! Here's your virtual cookie, virtual tomatoes, and the r-18 pic I promised! *gives***

**To anyone that gets the golden statue reference *brofist***

**Review, anyone?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hey, bros. So uhh remember in the last chapter I threw in a pewdiepie reference and a little bit of nyotalia? Well, someone didn't like that and said my story automatically sucked because of it. Well, guess what?  
Lovino: Uh-oh, she's going rant-mode...  
Me: Hey, Anon, if you don't like Pewdiepie or nyotalia, I'm cool with it, but do you really have to be a bitch about it? Yes, I actually knew that some of my readers don't like pewdie, but most of them probably won't think anything of it because it's not the main part of the story. And if you don't like my story, fine. I won't hold it against you, but please, for the love of Buddha, DON'T FUCKING BOTHER REVIEWING! No one is forcing you to like it! *sigh* okay, I feel better now.  
Lovino: Well, that was quick.  
Me:Anywho, on with the story.  
**

**Oh yeah, did I mention that I DO NOT own Hetalia? I don't own any songs used here either. **

* * *

**Chapter.9**

"Hey, Lovi!"

Lovino turned to Antonio, who was hanging out with Francis and Gilbert (The Bad Touch Trio as Bella called them) "What do you want, bastard?" He asked, shooting the trio a death glare. If looks could kill, they would've been dead a long time ago.

"Sing for us."

Lovino's facial expression quickly changed. "What?"

"Come on, we're bored!" Gilbert said.

"And Toni told us you're quite the songbird, ohonhonhon." Francis added.

"Uh, you do realize I'm not here for your fucking entertainment." Lovino replied.

"Please?" Antonio begged, giving Lovino the puppy eyes.

The italian groaned, rolling his eyes. "Fuck it, fine. Just this once."

_Mi sveglio, sentendo il mio nome nella voce di qualcuno. _  
_Galleggianti sopra le onde blu all'interno culla del mare _  
_Ho sognato._

_Da qualche parte in questo mare, qualcuno sta parlando con voce litigare. _  
_Da un cuore che grida, l'amore non può nascere. _  
_Solo trabocca tristezza._

_Dai frammenti di un bel desiderio del mare, _  
_Ci sono sentimenti di voler nascere, abbracciando la luce. _  
_Nel mare arancione, mescolando nel tramonto _  
_le lacrime del sonno mondo._

"Happy now?" Lovino glanced at the trio he thought were the only ones listening. He suddenly heard cheering, clapping, and whistling. The entire crew had been listening. Lovino blushed upon realising this and ran. He didn't have destination in mind, he just ran. He found a room and pushed the door open, not even bothering to knock or figure out whose room it was.

"Lovino?" A quiet voice said.

Lovino flinched at the sound and turned around, seeing that the person behind him was Lili. "Oh, it's just you."

"Why did you come in here?" Lili asked. "Are you sick? Your face is kind of red."

Lovino shook his head. "I'm fine, grazie." He scans the room for a bit. "Where am I, anyway?"

"My office, don't worry." Lili replied. "The girls have a separate room if that's what you're worried about."

"Can I just stay in here for a bit?"

"Why?"

"Just for some...reasons."

"Let me guess. Antonio made you sing in front of everybody and you ran into this room out of embarrassment." Lili said.

"How did you know?" Lovino asked.

"I could hear you from up there." Lili laughed. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I liked your singing. It was beautiful and a bit haunting in a way."

"I never sing in front of people, so I'm a bit self-conscious about it. But thanks anyway." Lovino stood up. "Well, I'll be going to bed now."

"Do you want a shortcut?" Lili asked, taking the rug off the floor to reveal a trapdoor. "This leads to a flight of stairs that leads you to the secret room."

"Grazie." Lovino said. He went down the stairs and into the secret room, which has been converted into a bedroom for him, his brothers, and Daniel. The fishtank had been pushed to the corner of the room, with Katarina swimming idly inside. She noticed Lovino entering the room and pressed her nose against the glass.

"Hey." Katarina whimpered in response. Lovino pats her head. "Sorry, that you have to stay cooped up in here." He stares at her a while longer before taking her out of the tank. "But I think a little time out of the tank is good every once in a while, si?"

Katarina barks happily and nuzzles Lovino's cheek. Lovino gently places her on the cot, not really caring if it got wet, then lies down with her. "I remember we used to lie down on the beach like this." he sighed. "And we'd fall asleep without noticing. I miss those times. But it's not like I don't like how it is now, I mean at least we'll be a little bit safer here, though I kind of miss the ocean."

I know, Lovino talking to a seal is a little bit weird. Okay, A LOT weird. Call him crazy, but he feels like Katarina is one of the few people that understand him, so he didn't mind talking to her about anything and everything.

Lovino glances at Katarina when he finally got himself to stop rambling. "Huh, I must have bored her already." he said, seeing that the seal was fast asleep. He smiled then yawned loudly. Soon, he let himself fall asleep as well.

* * *

"DANIEL!"

"Lovino, can you shut up? It's too damn early." Daniel groaned. "And I was talking to Antonio. Don't interupt me."

Lovino ran up to him, holding a grey and white cat up to his face. "But...this!"

"Huh? Where did the cat come from?" Antonio asked. "It's so cute!"

"I don't know! I took Katarina out of the tank for a bit, but I ended up falling asleep and I woke up this morning and found this cat sleeping with me!" Lovino said."Where's Katarina?"

Daniel stares at the cat for a bit before he burst into laughter. "You're holding her right now."

"Che!?"

"More explaining, huh?" Daniel sighed. "Okay, you know how merpeople can turn into humans, right? Well, some marine animals can turn into a land animal if they need to, but they're pretty rare. Katarina just happens to be one of them."

"But I thought seals can survive out of the water." Antonio said.

"They can. This just makes it convenient for her, since she probably won't be anywhere near the open ocean anytime soon." Daniel explained. "Though it's kind of ironic that Katarina chose to be cat out of all things, since cats hate water."

Suddenly, Katarina jumped out of Lovino's arms and ran off. "Ah, Katarina, come back!" Lovino yelled. A few moments later Katarina comes back, with a dead mouse in her mouth. She drops it on the floor and just sat and stared at Lovino.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. She has cat instincts, now." Daniel said.

Antonio picked Katarina up and began petting her. "But I think it's better this way. Now, we have someone to get rid of the mice."

"First I can sprout some goddamn legs and now Katarina can turn into a damn cat." Lovino sighed. "What's next?"

* * *

"Ve, buon giorno, everybody!" Feliciano said, skipping happily all over the place. A few replies of 'good morning' were heard. Feliciano ignored them and looked around until he found the person he was looking for. "Ludwig! Buon giorno!" he ran up to said German and hugged him tightly.

"Verdammt, Feliciano, can't you see I'm busy?"

"Ve, you're always working..." Feliciano complained, releasing Ludwig from his suffocating death grip.

"I have to, I can't just leave Abel alone to keep the ship going." Ludwig replied.

"Can I just at least watch you, per favore?"

Ludwig sighed. "Fine, just don't bother me."

"Yay!"

"Why do you even want to be with me, anyway?" Ludwig asked.

"Ve, well, you remind me of my first love." Feliciano said. "You might think I'm weird, but my first love was actually a boy."

Ludwig stared at Feliciano with a look of shock, but decided not to say anything about it. "What happened to him?" he asked.

"He confessed his love for me, then left. He promised to come back, but he never did..." Feliciano said sadly. A smile suddenly made its way to his face. "But, it's okay. I don't even remember his name anymore and I bet he's forgotten about me by now!"

"Sorry to hear that..."

"Va tutto bene." Feliciano replied. "Sorry you had to hear such a depressing story, ve. I'll leave you to work now."

Ludwig nodded and went to handle the sails. When he thought no one was looking, Feliciano took out a silver chain from his pocket. He stared at the cross dangling in front of his face.

"I wonder where you are right now."

* * *

"Ah, I'm so bored!" Daniel complained. Since he spent most of his time in the crow's nest, Antonio made him the unofficial lookout. He didn't mind, Daniel really liked the view from up there, but at the moment, he was a bit bored.

"Hey, you're the one that volunteered to be lookout." Antonio replied from below.

"I'm beginning to have second thoughts." Daniel went back to watching the ocean. He saw a little dot in the distance. As it got closer, it began to look like a ship. "Hey, Antonio, there's a ship coming our way!"

"What's the flag?" Antonio asked.

Daniel grabbed a telescope and looked through it. "Looks like a british flag..."

"Again!?"

_KA-BOOM!_

"What do we do, Captain?" someone asked.

"Do what we usually do. Keep them off the ship and shoot them with cannonballs." Antonio answered. He glanced at the other ship. Arthur's men were beginning to get onto his ship. "Lovino, get your brothers, Elizabeta, and Daniel and hide in the secret room."

"Uhh excuse you, just to let you know, Daniel and I can defend ourselves perfectly fine." Elizabeta said, holding up a frying pan. She quickly turned around and hit the person who was sneaking up behind her hard on the head, knocking him out. "See?"

"Fine, you can help, but Lovino and his brothers still have to hide." Antonio sighed.

Lovino nodded and followed his brothers to Antonio's room. He was about to make it until he felt someone grab his hand.

"And just where do you think you're going?" a British accented voice asked.

Lovino turned around to see who was holding him back, but the butt of a gun came in contact with his forehead. He saw a pair of green eyes looking at him before everything went black.

* * *

"Retreat!" Arthur commanded. "Everybody retreat!"

The British pirates stopped fighting and went back to their ship. Lili came out and treated the injured while Bella and Daniel dumped the bodies into the ocean. Antonio saw Feliciano and Marcello come out of hiding, but didn't see Lovino, much to his disappointment.

"Hey, where's Lovi?" he asked.

"Ve, I hadn't seen him." Feliciano said.

"He never came with us." Marcello added.

Antonio began to panic. He ran around the ship, asking everyone if they had seen the Italian, all of them saying no. Antonio eventually gave up and just sat on the floor, sulking.

"Where did you go?"

"Meow"

Antonio looked at Katarina and noticed she had something in her mouth. She dropped the item on the floor. Antonio's eyes widened when he saw that it was the red ribbon that Lovino tied up his hair with.

He picked up the ribbon. "Did he lose this?" he looks at Katarina. "Do you know where Lovi went?"

The cat jumps onto Antonio's lap and started pawing at his face. "Hey, stop hitting my eyebrows." he paused, then it hit him.

"Arthur's taken him."

* * *

**Omake 2: Mirrors  
Gilbert: **Hey, Lovi!**  
Lovino: **What do you want, potato bastard number two?  
**Gilbert: **You see that motherfucker over there? He's been mugging me all night,  
**Lovino: **Who? There's no one else here but you and me.**  
Gilbert: **That pale-ass motherfucker with the red eyes over there.**  
Lovino:** *turns around* Motherfu- that's a mirror, that's your reflection!

(If you get this reference, I love you)

* * *

**Omake 3: Behind the scenes 1: Video Game Break!  
Lovino: ***playing video games***  
Yuzuki (Me): ***playing video games* Aw, dude, stop air assassinating me D:  
**Lovino: **Pfft, it's not my fault. You suck at this game.  
**Antonio: ***walks into room* Lovi, Yuzuki, you two have playing Assassin's Creed for 3 hours straight now. Can we go on with the story now?  
**Lovino: ***throws tomahawk***  
Antonio:** *dodges out of the way* What the...  
**Lovino+Yuzuki: **NO

* * *

**Me: And Lovi gets kidnapped! *dun dun dun* Now Antonio's gotta go save his ass.  
Lovino: Pff I don't need his help.  
****Me: It's kinda funny that I make Lovi sing songs that were sung by females XD  
Lovino: Yeah, they kinda make me sound like a fucking pansy  
Me: Well, you're the uke, so you can get away with being a little girly ;P anyway, the song this time is Beautiful Wish, which is hilarious since it's from Mermaid Melody, an anime about mermaids (as you can tell from the title) so I guess it kinda fits this fic XD**

**Link to song: /watch?v=eiil8behw9Q**

**Again, i just google translated to lyrics to Italian so they may not be 100% accurate.**

**And the random idea of Katarina being able to turn into a cat. Let's just say _someone _(me) has been watching too much Chi's Sweet Home. I just don't want her to be stuck in the tank for the whole damn story QQ**

**So if you like this story: Drop a review  
And if you don't, SWERVE *pimp giggle***

**And if you flame anyway, I will use them for barbeque.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Hey, guys! Did you know that pirates walk in a funny way because of how the ship moves? Now I imagine everyone waddling all over the fucking place XD  
Antonio: Yuzuki, now's not the time for this. My poor Lovi has been kidnapped!  
Me: *slaps* Motherfucker, get your shit together!**

**I DON'T own Hetalia, okay?**

* * *

**Chapter 10.**

"Captain, he's waking up!"

Lovino woke up with a pounding headache. He attempted to stretch, only to find out his hands had been bound. He suddenly felt cold water being dumped on him, waking him up completely. Naturally, getting wet equals sprouting a tail.

"Just I thought."

"Who are you?" Lovino asked. "Where am I?"

"I'm Captain Arthur Kirkland and you're on my ship. Any other questions?"

"Why am I here?"

"Well, I just thought it wasn't fair for Antonio to keep such a lovely trophy all to himself." Arthur said.

Lovino spit at him. "Vaffanculo. I'm not a damn trophy!" He felt a hand come in contact with his cheek.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way!" Arthur snapped. "Unless you want me to cut you up and sell your parts to the black market." His expression softens. "But you're just so beautiful, I think it would be better to keep you in one piece." Arthur bends down to Lovino's level and puts a gold chain around Lovino's tail.

"What the hell was that for?"

"It's just to make sure you won't be turning back into a human anytime soon." Arthur replied. "I wouldn't try taking it off if I were you, so don't bother."

"It's not like I'm in condition to try to escape anyway."

* * *

"Uh, is Antonio okay?" Marcello asked.

"I don't know, he's been pacing back and forth for the past two hours." Daniel said. "Does he look okay?"

"Antonio, please calm down." Bella said.

"I can't calm down! That tea-sucking son of a bitch took Lovi and who knows what he could be doing to him right now? And you want me to be calm!?"

"Well, we could think of a way to get him back." Francis replied.

"We could if we knew where he is."

* * *

"Hey, wake up!"

Lovino looked up at the man who had kidnapped him and shot him one of his signature death glares. "What the hell do you want?"

"No need to be hostile. I just thought you would be hungry." Arthur set a plate of scones (read: burnt black meteors of death) on the floor. Lovino looked at it with disgust and kicked it across the room with his tail. "I would rather starve than eat that shit."

"Than starve for all I care!" Arthur yelled and left the room.

*a few hours later*

"I'm hungry..." Lovino groaned, lying on the floor due to the lack of energy to even sit up. "Food...please...anyone..."

A few moments later, Lovino heard the door open. Thinking it was Arthur, he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.

"Are you sure this is okay, Peter?"

"It's only for a little while, that jerk won't notice."

'Wait, that's not the Eyebrow Bastard's voice.'

Lovino opened his eyes to see four people standing in front of him, staring at him with curious eyes. One was a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, about fifteen or sixteen, somewhere around Marcello's age. The second person was a girl with dark hair tied into twin tails with red ribbons. Another girl with her hair tied into a side ponytail with a flower clip and the last person was a man with wave blond hair, violet eyes, and a strange curl hanging off the top of his head.

The violet-eyed man spoke up. "Ummm...are you alright?"

"What's it to you?" Lovino said. "You bastards see me as a trophy, anyway."

"Captain probably does, but we don't." the man replied. "I'm Matthew, by the way."

"Oh, so that's your name." The blond boy said.

Matthew sweatdropped. "I told you my name an hour ago, Peter."

"Sorry, I just forgot." The boy turns to Lovino. "I'm Peter, but I think you already know that and this is my cousin, Pauline." he said, pointing to the girl with the side ponytail.

"I can introduce myself, Peter." Pauline snapped.

"And I'm Michelle. Nice to meet you." said the girl with pig tails. "What's your name?"

"I'm not sure if I should trust you people with my name." Lovino replied.

"Well, it would be nice to have something to call you by."

Lovino sighed. "Lovino. My name is Lovino."

"Lovino." Michelle repeated. "That's a nice name."

"What if I told you that my name comes from the word meaning 'to ruin.' Would you still think it was nice?"

"Who cares? It's still a nice name."

Suddenly, there was the sound of someone's stomach growling. "Shit." Lovino muttered.

Matthew chuckled. "We were so caught up in chatting, we almost forgot the real reason were here."

"And what would that be?" Lovino asked.

Matthew took out a bucket out of nowhere and Peter and Pauline untied the ropes around Lovino's wrists. The bucket of fish was placed in front of Lovino. "Eat up." Lovino's eyes stared hungrily at the fish and he ate them quickly, much to the others' amusement.

"I don't get it, why would you go out of your way to sneak in here and feed me?"

"We can't stand the captain's cooking either." Matthew said. "To be honest, I don't like him very much."

"Then why did you join his crew?" Lovino asked.

"My brother seems to have some sort of infatuation with him, so he kind of forced me to."

"I'm only here because my brother works for him. Because of that, my brother hardly ever notices me." Pauline sighed.

"At least he notices you a little bit. That jerk of a brother won't even look at me!"

"Your brother is also part of the crew?" Lovino asked.

Peter shook his head. "My brother is the captain."

"Wait, what? By captain, you mean the eyebrows bastard who brought me here and tried to feed me his shitty scones."

"Yes, that captain."

"Well, shit." Lovino muttered. He turned to Michelle. "Why are you here, then?"

"Well, I lost my family when I was younger and the captain took me in. He was kind to me at first, but now he treats me like his personal servant and I'm getting real tired of it." Michelle explained.

"So you're all pretty much here against your will." Lovino said. "That sucks."

"Antonio isn't this mean is he?" Michelle asked.

"I guess not. He is annoying as shit though. Always happy-go-lucky, walking around with his stupid grin, and calling me stupid nicknames, but it seems like he can put up with my shitty personality."

"That's better than Arthur." Matthew laughed. "But it seems like he genuinely cares for you."

Lovino shrugged. "I guess so."

"I bet he's really worried about you right now." Peter said. "We would try to get you out of here, but we would get caught very easily."

"And there's this thing." Lovino waved his tail in the air to show off the gold band around it. "I could try taking it off." He reached down to touch the chain, but it became hot and burned his fingers as soon as he touched it. Lovino hissed as he pulled his hand away. "Okay, I take that back."

"Ughhh, it's useless!" Pauline groaned.

"Not really..." Lovino said. "Where is this ship headed?"

"Somewhere near Istanbul, why?" Peter replied.

"Okay, I need a bottle, a piece of paper, something to write with, and someone williing to through shit overboard."

Peter raised his hand, "I'll do it, but on one condition." He looked at the others, who all nodded. "You have to try and convince Antonio to let us join his crew."

"Why would you want to?" Lovino asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's better than being stuck with Arthur." Matthew replied.

Lovino sighed. "Okay, let me see what I can do."

* * *

"Come on, Antonio, just because Lovino's gone, doesn't mean you can mope around everywhere." Bella scolded. "We can always find him."

"If we knew where he is, that is." Antonio sighed and went back to spacing out.

"We can ask Roderich to track Arthur down."

"Do whatever. I don't feel like doing anything right now."

"Suit yourself" Bella said. "But we will get Lovino back. I promise."

Antonio didn't answer. His eyes went to the ocean and he couldn't help but worry about Lovino even more, which confused almost the entire crew and even himself. He's never cared for someone so much that he'd worry about them so much like this.

Why Lovino, though?

He was just a friend, right? Nothing else.

Something shiny in the ocean caught his eye. Could it be...?

Antonio grabbed a net and threw it into the ocean, then pulled it back up to find a bottle caught inside. His heart raced as he opened the bottle and read the note inside.

_Ciao, bastard.  
You're probably worrying about me like an idiot right now. Would it make you feel any better if I told you that I'm completely fine? Some people here were nice enough to send this to you for me. Anyway, the Eyebrows Bastard is heading to Istanbul, appearently. So you better come and get me. -Lovino_

_P.S. I have a favor to ask of you. Are you-_

The rest of the letter was cut off (probably ran out of space to write), but Antonio didn't care. At least he knew where Lovino was now.

"Roderich, find the quickest route to Istanbul right now."

The Austrian nodded. "Okay, but may I ask why?"

"We're going to get Lovi back." Antonio answered.

Bella smiled. "Now, that's the Antonio I know."

* * *

**Me: I apoligize for not updating for...ABOUT A GADDAMN MONTH (and excuse the shortness)  
Lovino: Maybe if you tell me the reason, I'll forgive you  
Me: I've...been watching Free. You know, that swimming anime?  
Lovino: That's it? You haven't updated in a month because you were watching swimming homos?  
Me: Soooooorrryyyy, but if there's hot guys and fanservice, I can't help it.  
Lovino: *rolls eyes* Whatever.  
Me: Lovi, can we just talk about the fact the Antonio friend-zoned you in this chapter? XD**

**Anywho, review? (hey that rhymed XD)**

**P.S. Pauline is Wy, by the way. And Istanbul is a port city in Turkey (Used to be called Constantinople), if you didn't know. Don't ask, I was thinking of Assassin's Creed: Revelations when I was thinking about the location.**


End file.
